Between Dreams and Reality
by Lyra Matsuoka
Summary: Chapter 13! The Gobin King wants Sarah back, and he's prepared to be devious to accomplish his goal. But the friend he calls upon for help knows Jareth and Sarah better than they think...JS
1. How She Sparkles

Hi there, all you Labyrinth lovers! This is my first Labyrinth fic   
(I typically write for Sailor Moon...) but I love this movie so  
very much that I decided to give it a shot. Enjoy and don't forget   
to review! And all you Coville fans and 80's children, see if you can   
catch the refrences!   
  
Disclaimer: Insert hilarious and witty disclaimer here. Lyra is too  
tired to think one up.  
  
Between Dreams and Reality  
by Lyra Matsuoka  
Rated PG-13  
  
Chapter 1: How She Sparkles  
  
The King of the Goblins had draped himself rather artistically  
over his throne. He was expecting a visit from a very important guest,   
and he wanted to be certain that he made the right impression. To   
amuse himself, Jareth whipped out a crystal and practiced twirling   
it in his fingers and around his hands. He didn't understand it, but   
that trick always impressed those who attempted his Labyrinth, and   
it was fun to see them follow his crystal with their eyes. A gentle   
chime reached his ears, and Jareth stopped twirling the glassy orb.   
His eyes shifted toward the door as he waited for his visitor to make   
her enterance. He was not disappointed.  
  
The double portals opened slowly, silently, and magestically. A   
silver mist billowed through them, brightening everything it touched.   
Through the mist, a distant sillohette could be seen walking gracefully   
toward the King of the Goblins. Jareth waited, shielding himself from   
the rather annoying mist. He watched closely, unimpressed.  
  
From the mist came a being with four delicate legs, a flowing   
silver mane, and a sweeping tail. A mortal would have called this creature   
a horse, for few mortals would see the luminous sheen of the coat, and   
fewer would catch a glimpse of the silver horn which spiraled from the   
creature's forehead. The unicorn stood regally in Jareth's throne room,   
staring at him. Jareth stared back. The unicorn regarded him calmly, and   
finally tossed its head and reared back on two legs, letting out a   
delicate whinny as it did so. The mist which had been cleaning Jareth's   
throne room flew back to its origin, spiraling around the unicorn until   
the magnificent creature was hidden from sight. Jareth watched, a slight   
smirk on his sculpted mouth.   
  
With a puff, the mist vanished. Where the unicorn had stood mere   
moments before, there now stood a woman of indeterminate age. Calf length   
silver hair hung loosly around her body, and royal blue eyes regarded   
Jareth with sparkling humor. A faerie garment of sapphire silk wrapped   
around her body in the style of the ancient Greeks, silver stars were   
embroidered on the fine fabric. On her forehead, a nine pointed star   
shape shone like the full moon.  
  
"Skydreamer," Jareth inclined his head respectfully. The unicorn   
smiled regally and gestured. The mist returned, forming a comfortable   
armchair. The woman gazed at it, and flopped down, dangling both legs   
over one arm. Her silver hair spilled over the other arm, creating a   
waterfall of magic.  
  
"My, my. The Goblin King and The Unicorn. What *will* people say?"  
  
Jareth shrugged and the unicorn trilled a laugh.   
  
"Your Majesty," the unicorn filled her tone with sarcasam, disdaining   
his title, "I confess to a bit of curiosity. In all the centuries since the   
Guardian of Magic created the faerie folk, none have ever dared call upon the   
Unicorns. What could possibly drive you to such a descision? What can a   
unicorn do that the Goblin King cannot?"   
  
Jareth smirked at the unicorn, whose lips were curved upward. Both knew   
very well that since the dawn of time, the unicorns had possessed a powerful   
magic that remained unsurpassed by any other force. Purity and light were the   
basis of a unicorn's power, and it had always been so. Where a unicorn stepped,   
flowers grew and birds sang. It was always spring where they lived, and their   
calming influence and wise words were sought by all the faerie folk.   
  
Jareth bowed slightly, and the unicorn's smile became genuine.  
  
"I've missed you, Luster."  
  
"And I you, Jareth. You don't come around Summerhaven very often. Why   
is that, I wonder?"  
  
"I'm not sure my strength of will holds up to your grandmother's. Every   
time I'm there, Amalthea Cloudsculptor manages to get hold of me and lecture   
me about my kingdom, my subjects, and the weather."  
  
"The weather?"  
  
"I don't understand it myself. I have no control over the weather."  
  
"I believe you. Well, now that you have me here what are you going   
to do with me?"  
  
"I need a favor."  
  
"Why does that sentence strike fear into my heart?"   
  
Looking perfectly innocent, Luster smiled again and crooked her finger.   
Jareth's crystal flew towards her with deadly speed, and landed with a light   
smack in her lovely hand. Long fingers balanced the crystal as Luster stared   
into its depths. When she looked up, her eyes were alight with mischief.  
  
"I believe I shall make a note of this. Perhaps I will lobby to have it   
declared a holiday. The mighty Jareth, King of the Goblins and inventor of the   
impenetrable Labyrinth, has fallen in love."  
  
Jareth twisted his fingers and a bolt of lightning shot in the window,   
nearly singing Luster's hair. Luster didn't even stop looking into the crystal   
at the disterbance.  
  
"Stop that. I'll turn you into a snail, I swear to the Guardian I will.   
Title and kingdom be damned."   
  
Several moments passed while Luster observed the crystal in silence. Jareth   
waited for her to finish, knowing what she was witnessing. Finally, she looked   
away from the crystal, her eyes thoughtful. Jareth searched them carefully. No   
pity, just reflection and a hint of admiration  
  
Luster stood up and glided toward Jareth. He rose and met her halfway.   
Luster looked up at him and cupped his cheek. The sigil on her forehead was   
glowing slightly.  
  
"She wouldn't have you?"  
  
Jareth glanced away.  
  
"Well, you never were one for subtlety. A piece of advice. When trying   
to capture a woman's attention, do not kidnap a member of her family and subject   
her to thirteen hours of torture. Just a thought."  
  
Luster offered Jareth his crystal and he accepted with a snarl. Luster only   
laughed, undaunted by the expression on his handsome face.  
  
"Save that expression for someone who bows and scrapes to you. It is   
utterly wasted on me."  
  
"More's the pity," Jareth grumbled.  
  
"What part do I play in this melodrama? You must be desperate to be   
calling on unicorn magic to assist you. I thought our morals and ethics   
made you ill."  
  
"They do. So does your relatives annoying habit of talking in rhyme.   
But you aren't most unicorns, Luster."  
  
"It is horrid of you to remind me of that fact. My relatives can   
manage that end of my affairs quite nicely. I don't need it from my friends,   
thank you very much!"  
  
Luster walked to the window and gazed out on the Labyrinth. Goblins   
scampered in the city, and she could see the twisting paths of the mighty   
maze. Jareth walked over to her and stood behind his friend. She didn't   
look back at him.  
  
"I apologize. I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
Luster shook her head, silver hair gleaming. "Trivial, really. I chose   
this path. I will simple have to walk it without complaint. The road less   
traveled, to quote a mortal poet, is not nearly as alluring is it may   
first seem. Remember that."  
  
"I do. I learned the hard way, as you will recall."  
  
Luster nodded, and the two friends gazed on the Labyrinth in   
silence. Goblins ran screaming through the streets, throwing rocks and   
various other objects at each other. Jareth waited patiently, aware that   
his friend was turning matters over in her mind, evaluating consequences.   
Finally she spoke.  
  
"Are you certain, Jareth?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It will be difficult. And there will be no going back."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you always so damned calm?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Luster turned and reached for Jareth's hands. She smiled brightly.   
  
"Well, no time to waste. Let's get to work!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Four hours, a meal, and a bit of arguing later, Jareth and Luster had   
devised a plan. Luster wasn't entirely comfortable with it, but that didn't   
matter much. She had offered to help, and Jareth knew that she would assist   
him, no matter the cost.  
  
Luster extended her hands, and a silver light grew between them. Jareth   
called a crystal into being. Smiling at each other, the two immortals tossed   
their magics into the air with precision. When they met, a popping and   
hissing could be heard from the air. Silver and crystal vanished completely,   
and a new object fell from the air. Luster caught it and examined it   
critically. A silver crescent moon with the runes of binding and love on   
one side, and a sideways eight on the other was suspended on a chain. It   
was a match for Jareth's in every way save the runes. His runes were for   
magic and power. Jareth toyed with his pendant, watching as Luster examined   
the magically created object.  
  
She said nothing. As he watched, Luster threw the object into the air.   
It vanished in a shower of glitter which dusted Luster's hair and clothing.   
  
"Aboveground it goes. And I go with it."  
  
Jareth nodded slowly. His plan was in motion, and now that he had   
acted on his impulse, he found himself wondering if it was really the wisest   
thing to do. Luster seemed to sense his turmoil, and winked at him.  
  
"Things are rarely permenant, and not always as they seem. If events   
don't go as you have planned them, think of them as a passing dream."  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes. "Rhymes?"  
  
Luster grinned at him, and vanished. Blue, gold and silver glitter   
sprayed out from where she had once stood. Jareth walked over to observe   
the pattern, and was little surprised to note that the glitter had settled   
in the shape of a spiral alicorn. Shaking his head at his Luster's sense   
of humor and her dry wit, Jareth swept out of his throne room. All he   
could do was wait. For now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, yeah. Not the most dramatic beginning of all time, but I'll see what   
I can do for the next couple chapters. Review, please! And if you really   
want to, you can email me at   
  
lyrasoze@hotmail.com  
  
Peace, Love and All That Jazz,  
Lyra   
  



	2. Step Into My Parlor...

Hey everyone! Welcome back to my first ever Labyrinth fanfiction, and to the second chapter. You would not believe the writers block I have been through (Sarah thought *she* had it rough. All she had to do was run through an impossible maze, be chased by Cleaners, escape from an oubliette and run around in a funky room covered in stairs, pursed all the while by a sexy Goblin King. She never had to face...WRITER'S BLOCK!!!) But the chapter is alive and well and finally posted. Hurrah. So, enjoy! And don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Labyrinth, I would be lying on a beach sipping a fun little umbrella drink. As I am stuck here at school instead, that must mean I don't own it. Damn.  
  
  
Between Dreams and Reality  
by Lyra Matsuoka  
  
Chapter 2: Step Into My Parlor...  
Rated PG   
  
Sarah Williams walked happily down the street, her messenger bag bumping slightly against her legs as she went. Some Saturday afternoons in the summer were muggy and oppressive, but Manhatten had sparkled today under the brightly shining sun. Now, as dusk cast her shadow over the city, the diamond-like lights came awake, illuminating the city with a different kind of a glow.   
  
Sarah shook her head. Sometimes she waxed too poetic. It was, after all, just another evening in NYC, but Sarah had been in an extraordinarily good mood today, and it had buoyed her all through the day. It was pleasent to just stroll through the city today, riding the metro and people watching. It was rare that Sarah enjoyed a day off, the life of a writer being somewhat hand to mouth, and she was living it up today.  
  
Greenwich Villiage was bustling tonight, the vibrant pulse of the culture all around. Even this early in the evening, college students wasted no time at all in celebrating the weekend. Sarah continued through the streets, heading for her apartment with reluctance. Maybe tonight she would venture into the college scene. At twenty four she was young enough to blend in and have a good time. The idea continued to appeal to Sarah as her feet carried her forward.  
  
Music poured into the streets from every bar, coffee shop and resteraunt that she passed. Sarah heard jazz, blues, pop, rock and roll, and various mixtures of them all. She absorbed the sounds, allowing her step to conform to the beat. With so many ecletic sounds around her, Sarah was puzzled when the sounds of a wooden flute reached her ears. This was Greenwich, and artists did play on the street for a little extra pocket money, but this tune was different. It was a strangely haunting tune that got under Sarah's skin. Of their own volition, her feet turned a corner, following the music. Three blocks later the music was clearer, and then it stopped as suddenly as it had begun. Sarah stopped as well, disappointed that she would never know the origin of the music that was now playing in her head.   
  
Sarah held her breath, hoping that the musician would begin another tune, or even better, continue the first one. She was not disappointed. But the flute did not begin again; a crystaline voice picked up the melody. The words slipped into Sarah's heart and made themselves at home. She felt possessed by the need to find this musician. A determined haze settled over her eyes as Sarah focused on the music and continued to follow.   
  
It's only forever  
Not long at all  
The lost and the lonely  
  
No one can blame you  
For walking away  
But too much rejection, no, no  
No love injection, no, no  
  
Life can be easy  
It's not always swell  
Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl  
Cause it hurts like hell  
  
But down in the Underground  
You'll find someone true  
Down in the Underground  
A land serene  
A crystal moon  
  
It's only forever  
Not long at all  
The lost and the lonely  
That's the Underground  
Underground  
  
Sarah picked up her pace, jogging through the streets, through throngs of dancers as the crystal voice dropped off and the flute returned, playing the tune as delicatly as it had before. Sarah's brain began to clear as she drew closer to the music of voice and flute. She became aware of her surroundings. The parties and other music could still be heard as she only three city blocks from where she had been when the strains of the song had first reached her ears. But she now stood in front of a jewelry shop. Crystal dragons dangled in the picture window, and displayes of rings, necklaces and bracelets were strewn about on a bed of blue silk. A mahogany door stood slightly open, and it was through that portal that the music of the flute drifted now. The song was drawing to a close, the mellow notes becoming fainter.   
  
Sarah took a step back, and turned her head upward to see the sign above the door. It too was wood, the front view of a barn owl spreading its wings above the calligraphy that spelled out the name of the store.  
  
The Labyrinth.   
  
Sarah took a step back. It was only coincidence, of that she was nearly certain. After all, Labyrinth had been a very popular play at one time. In all likelyhood, the owner was a fan of the play, and had seized upon it as a name for this store. Sarah's eyes drifted back to the display in the window. It was an apt name, she acknowledged to herself.   
  
The final note of the song faded into nothing, and Sarah's gaze returned to the door. Chiding herself for being silly, Sarah took three steps to the door, pushed it open, and stepped inside.  
  
The inside of the store was calm, and rather dark. Displays were lit using intricate systems of inlaid ceiling and floor lights. Sarah was impressed. The entire place smelled of cinnamon and vanilla, and various colored silks were draped over antique tables. One table held a pyramid of books. Sarah walked closer, and stretched forth a hand to lift a book from the stack. Red leather carressed her hands as Sarah's finger traced the gold lettering. Labyrinth.  
  
"Are you a fan?" came a quiet inquiry. Sarah spun around, dark hair flying around her. From the shadows at one end of the store came footsteps. As Sarah watched, two feet came into the pool of light around the nearest display.   
  
The feet were encased in soft leather boots with a pointed toe and slight heel. They ended just above the ankle, the tops folded down. Above the boots were sky blue leggings that encased long, slim legs. As the person moved farther into the light, Sarah could see a blouse of sorts. The sleeves were long and puffy, gathered at the wrist by a band of sky blue silk and made of a transparent and gauzy material. The body of the shirt was the same material, and had a plunging neckline, with sky blue silk lacings in criss cross fashion to hold the neckline together. When the figure finally stepped completly out of the shadows, Sarah was taken aback.   
  
The woman had classic features; an aristocratic nose, full lips, and large blue eyes. Her hair appeared silver, though Sarah was certain the color was a mere trick of the light. Around her head was a diadem, with the shape of a nine pointed star in the center of her forehead.  
  
Sarah gaped for a moment. The woman looked like a heroine out of a role playing game, or a fantasy novel. All she needed was a sword and a horse. Sarah noticed that the woman was holding something in her right hand. A carved wooden flute.  
  
"You've read the play, I assume," the woman stated. It wasn't a question. Sarah snapped her mind back to the present.   
  
"Yes I have. It used to be one of my favorites actually."  
  
"Used to be?"  
  
"I've...lost touch with it."  
  
"Such a pity."   
  
Sarah's ears perked up. Another subtle reference. *Jareth, fading into nothing, leaving her alone on the hill as his disembodied voice taunted her.* But the Goblin King said that in the play as well. Many times, if she was remembering correctly. Sarah shrugged off the slight feeling of unease that prickled the back of her neck.   
  
"A truely classic play, don't you think? It has everything. A heroine, a villian, daring feats, miraculous escapes, trusted friends, betrayal and a dash of romance," the woman lifted another volume of the play from the table and glanced at it. "Though the ending has always bothered me."  
  
"Why?" Sarah found herself asking. She had always found the ending to be rather remarkable. A show of strength, of passion, of power, of...  
  
"Infinite loss is what it shows. She too young, he too proud. Both in love, yet neither willing to bend enough to show it. A tragic fate, that."  
  
This woman was hitting just a bit too close to home. It was disturbing, and Sarah felt as if those blue eyes were probbing into her soul.   
  
"I heard the music," Sarah changed the subject quickly. "It was beautiful."  
  
"Thank you. I enjoy playing, and my customers seem to enjoy listening while they browse. As you may have noticed, I try to maintain a certain type of athmospehere. Luster Havens, proprietor and designer," the woman smiled, offering a hand. Sarah extended her own hand to shake, and when the two touched, Sarah felt a tremor race from Luster into her and back again. The tremor left a tingling behind, almost as though champagne had just bubbled through her veins. Sarah shivered lightly at the strange senstation, and Luster dropped her hand.  
  
"Feel free to take a look around. People rarely come here just to poke about."  
  
As Sarah watched, Luster produced a crystal ball and began twirling it in her hand. Sarah watched, mesmerized as the orb slipped gently over hands, arms and wrists. Somehow, it seemed that Luster's hair was darkening, and growing shorter. Her clothes were altering, and leather gloves were encasing her hands. Sarah's eyes fixed on the crystal orb. Just a crystal, nothing more...  
  
"Contact juggling," Luster said. "This looks impressive, but I learned with an orange. That didn't look so wonderful." Luster smiled at Sarah as the crystal continued its dance across the surfaces of her arms.  
  
Sarah was lost in memory. Everything about this place was a little too familiar, and just a little too perfect. But it was so unlikely that any of this had any connection to her thirteen hours of adventure and nerves. Luster twirled the crystal in her palm, rolled it up her arm to her shoulder and down to her elbow. Casually, and preceisly, the crystal flew off Luster's arm and into the air. Without thinking, Sarah stretched her hand forth and caught the delicate weight. As Sarah looked closely, there appeared to be something inside the crystal. A metal charm. A unicorn.  
  
"A personal favorite, the unicorn. Always been fascinated by them. Not to mention dragons, faeries, elves, and goblins. Bet you couldn't tell," Luster gestured with her flute to the store around her, inviting Sarah to share in the joke.  
  
Sarah just smiled lightly and noncommitally and turned away, tossing the crystal back to Luster. The strange woman caught it with little effort and placed it on the table to her left. Sarah saw a pile of crystals there, each with a glinting piece of metal inside. Luster returned to the corner she had been sitting in.  
  
"The crystals were inspired by the Labyrinth," Luster said, her eyes focused on the pile. "I hope my fanaticism doesn't disturb you. Many find my shop a little...over the top."  
  
Sarah shook her head. "Not at all. It has a very...magical feel to it." Luster smiled this description, and Sarah smiled back. It was true, after all.   
  
"Do you mind if I play?"  
  
"Please do," Sarah said, her eyes focused on a charm bracelet that had faeries as the charms. The were bowing, dancing, turning in circles, and precious stones forming the colors on their delicate wings.   
  
As Sarah walked through the shop, the music of the flute picked up again. Again, the melody was haunting, one that Sarah felt she should know. The music crept under her skin, racing through her mind as it seemed to take control. Sarah felt as though she were losing control as her body slipped slowly into the music. Again, the flute faded into nothing and Luster began to sing.  
  
When the last eagle flies  
Over the last crumbling mountain  
And the last lion roars  
At the last dusty fountain  
  
In the shadow of the forest  
Though she may be old and worn  
They will stare unbelieving  
At the Last Unicorn   
  
  
Sarah turned slowly, as though she was looking for something. The music had created a lethargic turn of mind in her. She was moving slowly and deliberatly, running her fingers over each piece of jewelry.   
  
  
When the first breath of winter  
Through the flowers is icing  
And you look to the north  
And the pale moon is rising  
  
And it seems like all is dying  
And would leave the world to mourn  
In the distance hear the laughter  
Of the Last Unicorn  
  
I'm alive! I'm alive!  
  
Finally Sarah turned toward the display to one side of the store and walked toward it. Inside the glass case, on a bed of black silk, lay a crescent moon pendant with a sideways eight. Infinity. It looked so familiar that Sarah felt the need to touch it; to turn it over in her hands until she grasped what it was that this piece of jewelry reminded her of.   
  
When the last moon is cast  
Over the last star of morning  
And the future has passed   
Without even a last breath of warning  
  
Then look into the skies where through  
The clouds a path has formed  
Look and see her, how she sparkles  
It's the Last Unicorn  
  
I'm alive! I'm alive!  
  
The flute began again, its song strumming through the store.   
  
"I'll take this one," Sarah stated, tapping the glass lightly, her eyes never leaving the burnished metal of her prize. Luster did not pause in her playing, but walked over to the counter. Her step was light, and she made no sound as she moved. Sarah did not notice. Smiling, Luster played a final note, and set the flute down. Quickly she bundled the pendant up and turned it over.   
  
"How much?" Sarah asked.  
  
"How much do you have?" was the response.  
  
Thinking briefly that this was an odd way to do buisness, Sarah fished her wallet out her bag and opened it.   
  
"Fifty," Sarah said.  
  
"Twenty five," Luster returned. Sarah handed the money over without even considering the cost. For the oddest reason, it didn't seem to matter. Luster handed the jewelry box to Sarah. It was a plain white, not logo or stamp anywhere on it.  
  
"Enjoy," Luster smiled. "I think that pendant may surprise you with its...appropriate-ness."  
  
Sarah smiled. "This is a lovely shop," she said as she headed back out into the night.   
  
"Sarah."  
  
Sarah turned at the sound of her name. Luster had come around to the front of the counter.   
  
"Full moon's light to wake the truth  
Full moon's light to hatch it  
Midsummer's Night will crack the world  
St. John's Day will patch it."  
  
Sarah tipped her head both in question and in thanks. The poem was oddly foreboding, and yet comforting at the same time. Luster tapped her flute to her forehead in a little salute as Sarah turned away once more and entered the pulsing Greenwich evening.  
  
Behind her she heard the flute continue its song. As Sarah vanished into the growing darkness, Luster watched from the door of The Labyrinth as her 'customer' disappeared.   
  
The flute drifted down from Luster's lips and the last rays of the sun stained the sky orange... the orange of an Underground sky.  
All told, she had spent a mere fifteen minutes in the presence of Jareth's love, and yet she could already see what Jareth saw in the child.   
  
"Showtime," Luster whispered, turning to walk back inside. As the door of The Labyrinth swung shut behind her, the entire store melted away, leaving an empty warehouse in its wake.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay! That's it for Chapter 2. Are you all still hanging on the edge of your seats waiting to know the particulars of the scheme that Jareth and Luster hatched between them? All shall be revealed in due course, my friends.  
  
Now, Kudos (the yummy granola bar!) to Kendall Rhiannon, Lauralye_amazon216, Mithril_perretta, and shiva for seeing the references. For those who didn't know....  
  
Amalthea is the name of the Unicorn's human form in 'The Last Unicorn'  
  
Luster is the name of the magical land of the unicorns in Bruce Coville's 'Unicorn Chronicals'. Summerhaven is their meeting place, and names like 'Cloudsculptor' (though I thought that one up...) are prevalant as last names for Coville's unicorns.   
  
Does everyone see 'The Last Unicorn' reference in this chapter? And there's another Coville reference as well. I apologize if I didn't get the Coville reference exactly right (I don't have the book with me) If someone would email me the original text, I would be most grateful!  
  
Major thank you's to all who reviewed! I love you all so very much! You make this all worth it.  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 3... 


	3. Every Move You Make

Between Dreams and Reality   
by Lyra Matsuoka   
  
Chapter 3 : Every Move You Make   
  
  
Sarah was feeling extraordinarily calm by the time she arrived at   
her apartment. Life was good overall, and if Luster's words had concerned her in the least, it did not show. Sarah let herself into the   
apartment, waving at a neighbor down the hall who was just leaving. Once inside, Sarah flipped on the lights and fell onto her couch with a sigh. The small white box was buried in her bag, but the pendant had found its way into the palm of her hand. Sarah looked at it closely.   
  
The crescent moon shone slightly, but it was silver. Silver was   
supposed to glow. The runes had no power over her; nothing did. And that Idea reassured her. That warning was just part of the sale, another element to tempt the buyer into purchasing more, that was all. Sarah smiled, wondering if Luster had ever considered a career in acting.   
  
Nonetheless, something kept Sarah from fastening the chain around   
her neck. Somewhere in the deepest part of her subconscious, Sarah listened to warnings, no matter how nonsensical they might seem. So Sarah placed the pendant on the kitchen counter and set about making dinner.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
In the throne room of the Goblin King, Luster was peering intently into a crystal. Jareth was pacing up and down, his long cape flowing behind him.   
  
"Pull up a chair and stay awhile," Luster invited, gesturing with her left hand. Silver mist gathered and formed a chair right in the middle of Jareth's path. Jareth walked around it.   
  
"Why is it taking so long? Why won't she just put the damned thing on?"   
  
"Impatient aren't we? Perhaps she is cautious because the last time she did something impetuous she wound up in a gigantic maze being chased by Cleaners and dropped in oubliettes."   
  
"Very funny."   
  
"Why, thank you. I find myself to be most amusing. Now, sit down and rest. You'll need your strength once that clasp clicks shut. Sarah is not going to be terribly pleased about this. Not right away."   
  
Jareth looked sharply at his friend. It was well known among the Fae that unicorns were able to see the future.   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"   
  
"Nothing," Luster murmured. Jareth continued watching her. That   
comment had been almost too casual. Jareth joined his friend, perching   
on the arm of his throne to look into the crystal with her.   
  
The hours passed.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Sarah sighed, running her fingers through the bath water to test the temperature. As she waited for the bath to finish running, Sarah found herself drawn back to the kitchen. There, illuminated by a street light, lay the crescent moon pendant. As Sarah watched, the street light flickered out, and the full moon lit her kitchen with its magical glow. The silver seemed to gain a life of its own as she watched. It was calling her just as Luster had promised it would. And all Sarah had to do was put it on. The temptation was terribly strong. Sarah reached out a finger to stroke the metal and shivers raced up and down her spine.   
  
"It's only a necklace. What harm could come from a necklace? Or a   
peach?" she reminded herself ruefully.   
  
Reaching for the necklace, she noticed that the box it had come in had tumbled onto the floor of the living room, and the lid had come free. Walking over, Sarah bent to lift the box from the carpet and noticed a piece of paper tucked inside the box. Lifting the folded square out, she picked up the pendant and went to turn off the bath water.   
  
That done, Sarah sank down onto her bed and opened the square.   
  
*Sarah~*   
  
Sarah started. Not only was her name on the top of this paper, but the words seemed to be spoken inside her head. The voice sounded of ancient wisdom, elemental connection, and sparkled with magic all the way through. She read on.   
  
*The pendant you have purchased is not ordinary. Worn in the correct state of mind, it will grant you your hearts desire. Not what you believe you want, but what you yearn for in the deepest recesses of your soul. Keeping that in mind, repeat these words as you don the pendant.   
  
Full moon's light to wake the truth   
Full moon's light to hatch it   
Midsummer Night will break your heart   
All Hallow's Eve may patch it.   
  
Everything is seems possible, and nothing is what it seems.   
  
Luster*   
  
Sarah shook her head. A poem, and one that sounded a great deal like the one that Luster had recited before Sarah had left that shop.   
Shaking her head at the oddity of the order, Sarah reached for the chain, unfastened it, and wrapped it around her neck. Walking to her bedroom, she looked at herself in the mirror and raised her chin.   
  
"Full moon's light to wake the truth   
Full moon's light to hatch it   
Midsummer Night will break your heart   
All Hallow's Eve may patch it."   
  
So saying, Sarah fastened the pendant around her neck.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
In the Underground, Luster smiled at Jareth.   
  
"Lights, camera, action."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Sarah paused for a moment, looking intently at her reflection.   
Finally she laughed at herself.   
  
"What were you expecting...a fairy godmother?"   
  
With a shake of her head, Sarah reached up to find the clasp. The   
necklace looked good, but she didn't want to damage it while she was   
bathing. Her fingers, however, found nothing but the smooth unity of   
the silver chain. Sarah frowned, and tried to lift the chain over her   
head. No luck. More than a little frightened now, Sarah tugged firmly   
on the chain. It did not give.   
  
"What the hell..." Sarah murmured. She looked down at the pendant   
on her chest, and looked back up into the mirror. And there she saw the   
Labyrinth. The maze stretched out before her, and atop the hill was the   
castle of the Goblin King. But the maze was different than it had been   
the first time. This Labyrinth looked a little more alive, and a little   
more inviting. Sarah stared in amazement.   
  
"No way."   
  
*Who will you be, Sarah?*   
  
The the words were whispered in her mind, and the voice that called her now was familiar, but it was not one of her friends. Sarah gazed at the Labyrinth intently, never noticing that her world was going dark.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Sarah woke slowly. Her eyes felt gritty, and they weren't focusing right. When Sarah did finally manage to get her pupils under control, they focused on a plain white ceiling.   
  
Sarah sat up quickly, and immediatly wished she hadn't. Her head spun and dark spots danced in front of her eyes. Groaning, she dropped back onto her bed. Damn but her head ached. Aleve, she needed Aleve.   
  
"Careful Sarah. You've been pulled between worlds. It is hard on   
everyone. Well, everyone of mortal blood."   
  
Sarah looked around. The room she was in looked like her apartment, but Sarah had a gut feeling that it wasn't. The colors were slightly more vibrant, the pictures slightly clearer. And most obviously of all, she could hear no traffic. Odd, how these small details came to her quickly when larger ones plodded sluggishly into her mind.   
  
"Where am I?" she asked, surprised by how little force she was able to inject into her voice. Her throat felt scratchy, and her limbs were unnaturally heavy.   
  
"I told him that the glamour wouldn't work, but it is his castle. Very well. If you aren't fooled then there is no need to waste your mental energy maintaing this facade."   
  
Sarah saw the ceiling begin to fade away. It seemed as though a million pinpricks of glittering light appeared on the walls and spread to encompass one another. Sarah closed her eyes as a cool feeling rushed through her head. When she opened her eyes once more, she felt much better. And the room had changed.   
  
Warm cream colored stone formed the walls. Brightly colored tapestries depicting various scenes from what appeared to be fairy tales hung on the walls. Sarah sat up to get a better look around.   
  
The bed was canopied in cream, decorated with sapphire, emerald and ruby embroidery. The counterpane and pillows were embroidered in the same colors and made of the same material. Directly across from the bed was a large window, cream colored drapes held away from it by sapphire, ruby and emerald ties. A vanity was placed near the window. A wardrobe stood right next to the bed, and two doors of delicatly carved wood were placed kitty corner to each other. Sarah cast her eyes about the room again. A fireplace in one corner, two chairs and a table in the other.   
  
And one of those chairs was occupied.   
  
Luster Havens sat quite comfortably in a chair carved from the same light wood as the bed frame and posts. Her silver hair was braided and wrapped around her head in a coronet. Violet silk clung to her curves, and silver dragons danced along the hem and wide sleeves of the garment. On her forehead shone a nine pointed star.   
  
"Welcome to the Labyrinth, Sarah," Luster said, rising to her feet. Sarah pushed herself to the edge of the bed and stood. The room spun for a few moments and settled into place.   
  
"I apologize for any ill effects of the transportation. They are my fault, and I acknowledge this crime."   
  
"What am I doing here? I didn't wish to come," Sarah said, confusion in her tone. She knew she sounded petulant and childish, but she could not help herself.   
  
"Heavens. Do you *really* want to go through this? You'll end up looking childish, I'll come off as the villian and Jareth will laugh at us both. That serves no purpose," Luster stated calmly, crossing the room. "Come along, let's behave as adults. You your age and I mine. Though I sincerly hope I don't appear stuffy when I do. 1500 years is a very long time to live, in mortal terms."   
  
Sarah stared, unable to process that information.   
  
"Let's begin with introductions, shall we? I know a great deal about you, and you know little about me. Unfortunatly, now is not the time to tell you everything. Let us begin with the basics. My name is Luster Skydreamer."   
  
"Luster Havens."   
  
"Yes, indeed. That is an alias of mine, one that I am rather fond of. It's something of a joke, one that I will explain to you at a later date."   
  
"Where am I?"   
  
"Haven't we been over this?"   
  
"You never answered me."   
  
"No, I didn't. How callous of me."   
  
"Where am I?"   
  
Luster gestured to the window. "See for yourself."   
  
Sarah took a cautious step. When the world did not spin, Sarah took another step, gaining momentum. There was a window seat in front of the window, a cream silk cushion on the bench. Sarah placed her knee on the bench and gazed through the glass pane. Unbelieving she pushed the windows open.   
  
"The Labyrinth," she breathed. An orange sky stretched above the grey and lavender turns of the maze. The fiery forest, the Bog of Eternal Stench, she could see them both, and the Goblin City stretched out in front of her.   
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Luster said. Sarah turned, surprised to see Luster floating several inches above the ground. Her clothing had morphed into a wrap around skirt of sparkling amythest gauze and short vest of the same material. She looked like a harem girl. She was stunning.   
  
"What the hell is going on?" Sarah snapped, turning away from the awe inspiring view. Luster landed lightly on the floor.   
  
"How do you like surprises, Sarah?"   
  
"I'm growing less fond of them by the minute."   
  
"But you read the warning?"   
  
"You mean that piece of paper you slipped inside the box? Yes."   
  
"And you recited the poem?"   
  
"Yes," Sarah said, confused.   
  
"Well, then everything is settled."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"I recited the poem to you. You recited the poem to your reflection. You bound yourself over to the one who created that pendant until Midsummer's Eve."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"It is an ancient spell of binding, one that applies to both magic users and mortals alike."   
  
"But...you recited it to me!"   
  
"Yes, I did. And in doing so I bound myself to the rules of your binding."   
  
"Who made the pendant?" Sarah asked, suspicion, horror, and a strange and unwelcome glimmer of hope all battling in her aching skull.   
  
"A very old friend of yours, who should be making his presence known very soon. Very quickly, the bathroom is through that door," Luster pointed to the door nearest the vanity, "the clothes in the wardrobe are yours, as are all the things in this room. If you need anything, just ask. I'll leave you to get freshened up." Luster smiled and vanished, leaving Sarah alone in the room with a pile of gold, silever and blue glitter for company. Holding her still aching head, suspicion growing in her mind, Sarah walked carefully to the the door that Luster had indicated as the bathroom.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Jareth was still pacing the throne room when Luster made her presence known. As usual, it was not subtle. Silver, gold and blue glitter exploded into existance just above Jareth's throne, leaving Luster in their wake. She had made the transition to harem girl completely, wearing baggy pants in royal blue that were held tight around the ankles with bands of gold and dipped into a triangle that followed the line of her hips, the hem of the pants along her stomach embroidered in gold. She wore a tight bolero vest in gold lame with a charming keyhole just above her clevage. The two pieces of her hair that framed her face wer streaked blue and gold.   
  
"That isn't how you introduced yourself to Sarah, is it?" Jareth asked, attempting his normal bantering tone.   
  
"No," Luster tossed back. "What I wore to meet Sarah was far more shocking."   
  
Jareht whirled to face her, his eyes practically glowing with a mixture of emotions. Luster laughed merrily and held up a hand. Some of the glitter that had remained after her entrance came to the open palm, and Luster tossed the handful at Jareth. He did not move, but waited for the glitter to do its work.   
  
"Much better," Luster pronounced. "Outlandish, over-the-top, and rather perfect for you."   
  
Jareth glanced down.   
  
"This is what I always wear."   
  
"Exactly my point, dearest. Now, why don't you go make the most of the time I have so graciously bestowed upon you?"   
  
"How is she?" Jareth asked, looking toward the door. Luster smiled and padded over to her friend and rose into the air so that they were at eye level. Grinning somewhat mischeviously, she planted a kiss on Jareth's forehead and vanished, dusting his hir lightly with a silver glitter.   
  
"Why don't you go find out, Goblin King?" came her disembodied voice, a smile heard in her tone.   
  
With a rakish grin, Jareth swirled his cape around and headed toward the heavy doors. As Jareth left the throne room, Luster reappeared above his throne. Now her silver hair was streaked gold and blue all the way around.   
  
"And if you know what's good for you, you won't muck this up."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Okay, I know, this was something of a filler chapter. But the J/S action will begin in earnest next chapter, I promise! Till then, please review, tell me what you think, and be happy!   
  
Peace, Love and All That Jazz,   
Lyra 


	4. I Thought Our Chance Had Passed

And Chapter 4 is here! Isn't this exciting?  
  
Okay, here's the deal....Lyra's computer is screwing with her formatting in a very big way. I therefore tender my apologies for the way that the chapters have been varying.  
  
Disclaimer: If it sounds important or official, I don't own it.  
  
Between Dreams and Reality  
  
by Lyra Matsuoka  
  
Chapter 4: I Thought Our Chance Had Passed  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
After Luster had made her rather abrupt departure, Sarah had managed to stumble to the window seat. Now she was leaning against the stone-wall, her head tipped toward the maze that spread out before her. That was the most amazing part; seeing the Labyrinth in this light was wonderful. It looked so inviting, so interesting, and not dangerous in the least. Of course, nothing was what it seemed in this land of illusions and magic.  
  
The pangs of emotion that flowed through her upon seeing the Labyrinth had been wholly unexpected. Sarah had missed this place, because she had left all her childhood dreams and fantasies behind when she left it. The Labyrinth had taught her that there was magic to be had in real life, and that fantasy was just the icing on the cake, so to speak. And being here once more brought the magic of her imagination to, as though her games and dreams were running to embrace her again now that she was receptive to them.  
  
It was true that she had retained a piece of the magic that the Labyrinth had given her. It made all her friends and family that much more important to her, and she was careful what she said. Until today, she had been certain not to be impetuous.  
  
And look where being adult and responsible had gotten her. Full circle, that's what she had come. From the entrance of the maze to a window overlooking the whole shebang. On the plus side, it wouldn't be much work to get to the castle this time around.  
  
Sarah smiled wryly and looked down at herself. She was not dressed appropriately for a stay in a castle, but as she was here under duress Sarah saw no reason to change. Thanking any deity who might be listening that she hadn't changed into her bathrobe before putting that necklace on, Sarah's fingers unconsciously found the pendant hanging around her neck.  
  
That brought other thoughts and emotions to the surface. Sarah lifted the pendant and stared at it. She had already searched the chain for weak spots and looked for something that might be able to cut through metal. Her search had been to no avail.  
  
Well, she had discovered a rather large selection of perfume on the vanity, and clothes fit for a princess in her wardrobe. Or a queen...  
  
Sarah pushed those thoughts out of her head. What had Luster said? Something about being bound to the creator of this pendant...and that creator would be making themselves known...  
  
Sarah's head snapped up at the knock on her door. She did not bother to call out a reply. She knew, in the deep part of her soul, who was on the other side of that portal. Standing, Sarah strode over to the door and threw it open.  
  
There stood the Goblin King, his eyes surprised and a smirk on his face. And Sarah felt the adrenaline pump through her veins as she saw Jareth for the first time in years. She had forgotten the devastating impact of those eyes, the clothes, and the hair.  
  
The Goblin King and the girl stared at each other for several minutes, and it was as if the clock had been turned back. The Goblin King saw two mortals in this woman before him...the girl she had been and the person she was now. Sarah saw the figure of her nightmares and fantasies before her.  
  
"Well Sarah. How are you enjoying my castle?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From the throne room, Luster stared into a crystal, observing the scene that was unfolding before her eyes. The connection was unmistakable. Luster watched as her best friend and the girl of his dreams stared at each other. This was looking up. Three minutes into their first meeting in some odd years, and they hadn't torn each other apart in the first ten seconds. Yes, this was looking very good indeed.  
  
At Jareth's statement, Luster stared for a moment, and then dropped her head to her hand with a smack. So much for love at first sight. She should have sealed Jareth's mouth shut. It was always getting him into trouble. She waved her hand and her flute appeared in her hands. This was a very delicate situation, and one that might require the assistance of a rather meddlesome unicorn at some point.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarah continued staring at Jareth. He had just brought this whole issue into perspective for her. It was utterly ridiculous. Here she was, in the castle beyond the Goblin City, and its King was taunting her. Okay then. Two could play at this game. A veil of civility was draped over them both, and each seemed determined to maintain it as long as possible.  
  
"I'd say a piece of cake, but as I haven't been out of these rooms as yet, that phrase doesn't seem to fit."  
  
"Are these chambers to your liking?" Jareth asked, the very soul of courtesy.  
  
"Naturally. After all, everything seems to be in order; clothing, cosmetics, books, a lovely view. There's just one problem."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
For some odd reason that neither of them could really define, those two phrases brought out a wealth of emotion in the two of them. Frustration, anger, hurt, love, trust, and mutual attraction boiled up and exploded. And Sarah let it loose.  
  
"I am in the god damn Labyrinth!" Sarah yelled. "And what I can't quite figure out is *why* I'm here. I didn't wish my brother or my friend or my dog away, and I certainly didn't wish myself here. So how did you manage this? Please, inquiring minds want to know."  
  
"Why so hostile, Sarah? Not appropriate behavior for a guest."  
  
"I am hostile because I am in a place that is not supposed to exist in a situation that I don't understand. I am slightly on edge. And I do not want to be your guest, so do not take that high handed attitude with me!"  
  
"Do you wish this interrogation to take place in front of an audience?"  
  
Sarah frowned, and Jareth made the slightest gesture toward the hallway. Sarah frowned again and Jareth moved to the side. Sarah moved cautiously toward the open doorway and peeked outside. Around fifteen goblins stared at their king with amazement. Sarah blushed slightly and pulled her head back into the room. Stiffly, she moved to one side and Jareth swept in.  
  
"Explanations, Your Majesty. Now."  
  
Jareth walked briskly to the chair that Luster had occupied earlier and sank down, his cape spreading around him.  
  
"I'm so delighted that you decided to be reasonable."  
  
"I am always reasonable."  
  
"Really?" Jareth cocked an eyebrow at this statement.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing in particular. At least you haven't begun stating 'It's not fair' in that tiresome repetitive manner."  
  
"But it wasn't fair!"  
  
"Do you have a basis for comparison as yet?"  
  
"I wouldn't expect a cheater like you to understand the concept, so don't strain yourself to try to grasp it."  
  
"Is that supposed to imply that I am a cheater?"  
  
"Was that an implication? I intended it as a straight forward insult. What do you call bending the laws of gravity and reordering time to suit you?"  
  
"I choose to ignore that comment about insulting me. As to the other, they are benefits of this position and my race."  
  
"Abuse of power really does occur everywhere."  
  
"You haven't changed at all!"  
  
"At least I have a different hairstyle!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luster chuckled wryly.  
  
"Sarah - 1, Jareth - 0. They certainly bring out strong emotions in each other. The *wrong* emotions, but I can think of several ways to change that..."  
  
Experimentally Luster played a few notes on her flute. This would either take a great deal of delicacy and decorum, or a swift strike that would leave them both reeling.  
  
Luster glanced at the crystal again. Sarah and Jareth were fighting away, goblins were listening outside the door and Luster was tuning in via crystal transmitters. The Labyrinth was horribly entertaining at times. Still, Jareth and Sarah had been together for all of five minutes and they were fighting like siblings.  
  
"Or lovers..." Luster mused. Now there was an interesting proposition. Quietly, Luster examined the facts.  
  
Jareth loved Sarah, and wasn't about to admit it. Sarah might love Jareth, and if she did she wasn't going to admit it either. The shadow of Sarah's last visit to the Labyrinth was tainting their interactions now. Sarah was still hurt and bewildered by the whole thing, and Jareth was smarting from her refusal. But they were most definitely attracted to each other. Chemistry in spades. Luster grinned. She could build on that.  
  
But there was a whole castle around the two. And that meant that it would be very easy for them to avoid each other until Midsummer. And that was unacceptable. But if they could talk...if there was no where for them to go...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You are impossible!"  
  
"You are stubborn and immature."  
  
"Send me home, damn it! I don't want to be here!"  
  
"What's said is said."  
  
"In X thousand years of ruling this Labyrinth, you have yet to come up with a better line than that."  
  
"Two thousand years, and it is my job."  
  
"Poor baby," Sarah tossed back. Jareth leveled a cold glare at her, and Sarah did her best to match him in chilly regard. It was Sarah who broke the stare. This wasn't getting them anywhere. Time to try a different tack. Perhaps asking was in order...  
  
"Can't you please send me home?"  
  
"No, Sarah."  
  
"But why not?!" Sarah demanded, anger and worry clouding her tone.  
  
"Because I didn't bring you here," Jareth said. "And if I had, I wouldn't let you go," he muttered softly.  
  
Sarah did not hear this last comment, and Jareth was grateful. She had grown up so much...this woman was far different from the girl-child who had defeated his Labyrinth. Her hair was shorter, she was taller, and her eyes were deeper. There was more pain, more understanding, and just a hint of magic.  
  
"All right, fine. Then maybe you have an explanation for why this damn necklace won't come off."  
  
"Of course. You bound yourself to the person who made that particular piece of jewelry."  
  
"And who might that be?"  
  
Jareth felt a smile spreading slowly over his features. Nothing for it. She had asked...  
  
"Myself, of course."  
  
His words hit Sarah from a long distance, because she was not waiting for an answer. She heard...music. Soft, sweet, romantic...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With a thought, Luster was in the set of rooms above Sarah's. Dressed in a a ribbon skirt of bright red silk and a bikini like top of the same material, with red ribbons hanging from golden bracelets on her upper arms and from her hair, Luster played the opening notes of a song on her flute and began to sing.  
  
Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
  
I see the passion in your eyes  
  
Sometimes it's all a big surprise  
  
Cause there was a time when all I did was wish,  
  
You'd tell me this was love  
  
It's not the way I hoped or how I planned  
  
But somehow it's enough  
  
As she sang, Luster danced gracefully through the rooms, casting her magic on each of the doors individually. This caused the doors to shine silver momentarily. If Sarah and Jareth had paused in their bickering, they might have noticed this. Luster smirked as the she played a quick bridge. She would have to distract Jareth somehow, to prevent his magic from complicating the situation. Her mischievous smile grew wider as she realized exactly how she was going to pull it off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What is it?" Jareth asked. Sarah looked at him, prepared to pick up where they had left off. But Jareth was standing up and walking over to her. His eyes were concerned, and for a moment Sarah glimpsed a deep emotion in them, an emotion that was far beyond her experience. That feeling held her gaze, and Jareth drew closer as Sarah stood captivated.  
  
"Sarah..." he murmured.  
  
A spray of golden glitter dusted them both and forced them to look upward. There was Luster, flute in hand, singing the notes that Sarah had heard earlier. She burned like a match in her flame red dress. Sarah stared in utter shock and Jareth seemed bemused. Luster raised her arms and began spinning in the air. Her red ribbons flew out around her and the doors began to glow. Sarah's eyes widened as the glow began pulsating and expanding. It crept along the walls and spread to the farthest corner of the room, sliding through the cracks in doorways. As her crystalline voice rose and fell the glow passed by the window, and covered the main entrance.  
  
And now we're standing face to face  
  
Isn't this world a crazy place?  
  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
  
You go and save the best for last  
  
All of the nights you came to me  
  
When some silly girl had set you free  
  
You wondered how you'd make it through  
  
I wondered what was wrong with you  
  
Cause how could you give your love to someone else  
  
And share your dreams with me?  
  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
  
Is the one thing you can't see  
  
Sarah looked at Luster. The woman was playing an interlude on her flute, and was ignoring the two below her. Sarah shot a glance at Jareth, surprised to find him watching her. Something about the song was sliding inside her heart and making itself at home. Visions of the ballroom flashed across her mind briefly, and Sarah realized that she felt the same now as she had then. Memories of his handsome face hiding from her, and of her own desperate search came rushing back.  
  
But now we're standing face to face  
  
Isn't this world a crazy place?  
  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
  
You go and save the best for last  
  
  
  
Sarah was vaguely aware that Jareth had slipped his arms around her, and that her arms were wrapped around his neck. She had no idea why, but it felt so right...and it was for that reason that she didn't resist when Jareth tightened his hold and bent his head. Sarah lifted her face as Jareth pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
  
Is the one thing you can't see  
  
The silver light washed across the floor and the room blazed bright platinum. Light shot out of the window, through the cracks in all the doors. Goblins shielded their eyes and stared at the pulsating shine in fascination. Jareth and Sarah were oblivious to all of this, lost in a world where nothing existed but the other.  
  
Luster, her outfit still a bright red, smiled softly as she looked at her best friend and the woman of his dreams.  
  
Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
  
You go and save the best for last  
  
You went and saved the best for last  
  
The last note held in the silence as Luster faded and the glow followed suit. The two in the center of the room were unaware that she had made her exit, as they stood in the middle of the room. Sparks flew and emotions flowed between them. Their crescent pendants touched, and Sarah heard a bell ring. She saw flashes of her visit to the Labyrinth, but these were from a different perspective.  
  
These were Jareth's thoughts.  
  
His annoyance at her wish, his surprise when it turned out to be her...why was he surprised? His fear, frustration, and disbelief when she continued to defeat his challenges. His elation during the ballroom dance...  
  
Sarah threw herself away, staggering under the weight of thoughts, feelings and troubles not her own. Jareth stood silently, but his eyes were surprised and questioning.  
  
"An unexpected side effect. Though not an unpleasant one," Jareth murmured. "I certainly wasn't expecting that...well, I'll leave you to compose yourself. I'll send someone to fetch you for dinner."  
  
Stunned by his abrupt declaration, Sarah said nothing Jareth strode to the door and reached for the handle. Sarah watched him go, torn between wanting him to come back and wishing the goblins would take him an indeterminate number of miles away.  
  
She didn't get the chance to make up her mind.  
  
When Jareth touched the door handle, the door flamed silver and threw him back several feet. Jareth landed on his feet but his expression was priceless. Jareth eyed the door with suspicion. Sarah barely batted an eyelash. This place was as insane as she remembered.  
  
But the idea of a door reacting against the Goblin King was slightly worrisome. After all, he had created said door, and it would stand to reason that he wouldn't create anything that would harm him. But Jareth wasn't behaving as if he was in on the joke. Rather, he looked just slightly...  
  
"Very well. Why don't you open the door for me, Sarah?"  
  
"And get myself blown to god knows where? Not a chance!" Sarah shook her head to reinforce her decision and turned to walk away. Jareth caught her arm. The man could move when he wanted to...  
  
"It didn't hurt me."  
  
"You are a...a...what are you anyway?"  
  
"A Fae," Jareth supplied helpfully.  
  
"Thank you," Sarah replied automatically.  
  
"My pleasure. Now, would you try opening the door?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And do you have a particular reason for not wanting to do so?"  
  
"Aside from the fact that when you attempted the same thing the door glowed and threw you across half the room? Not a one."  
  
"I believe I know what has been done to the door, but I need to be certain that it applies to both of us."  
  
"And if I won't?"  
  
"Then I shall remain here with you," Jareth grinned wolfishly. "Perhaps we could continue where we left off...?"  
  
"All right, I'll try to open the door."  
  
"Careful, Sarah. I'm starting to think you don't like me."  
  
Determined not to let Jareth gain the upper hand, Sarah strode toward the door, muttering all the while about evil males of all species and magical origin and placed her hand on the handle. Immediately the door flamed silver and tossed Sarah backward. Sarah stumbled back, and Jareth placed his hand on her arm to steady her.  
  
Sarah yanked her arm free, and Jareth let go without much of a fight. They both looked at each other; Sarah with a growing horror and Jareth with an interesting mix of interest and anger.  
  
Luster had locked them in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!  
  
There you are all, Chapter 4 in all its glory! I hope you likes.  
  
Why, you may be wondering, was Luster singing a Vanessa Williams song? Because I like that song. And it fit the mood, and I get to pick. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
And just for Lauralye, directions to the Labyrinth store (which I will own and operate someday if it kills me...) Would you believe second star to the right and straight on till morning? ^_~  
  
And don't forget to leave a contribution in the little review box! (to borrow a line from The Lady Destiny *Lyra sweeps a bow and winks*)  
  
Peace, Love and All That Jazz,  
  
Lyra 


	5. The View From The Glass

Hi there all! Welcome back to the Labyrinth fic that ties a whole bunch of crazy stuff together. Aren't you glad you came? I knew you were.  
  
So, here I sit on finals week, wishing that I didn't have to study. So I'm writing this instead! You all benefit from my procrastination!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed. You know I love you all. And to prove it, there will be a big old thank you section at the end of the story. WOO HOO!  
  
Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is the Goblin King, the Goblin  
  
King, the Goblin King! All I want for Christmas is the  
  
Goblin King, cause he's a total babe!  
  
I don't own Labyrinth. But that song was lots more fun to write than a boring old Disclaimer.  
  
Between Dreams and Reality  
  
By Lyra Mastuoka  
  
Chapter 5: The View From The Glass  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
  
  
Jareth and Sarah stared at the door for a few moments. Sarah was too horrified to speak, and Jareth looked like he was two seconds from blowing the entire Labyrinth into the next century. With a snarl and an impatient twist of his hand, Jareth conjured a crystal and spoke into it.  
  
"Luster! I want a word," he snapped, his grip on the crystal tight enough to shatter the crystal. That it didn't break only reinforced that this was a very magical place, one in which Jareth made the rules. Sarah frowned, and then blinked. The mirror above her vanity was glowing with a soft blue light. Surprised, Sarah walked over to it, enchanted by the amazing color. She gazed into the mirror.  
  
It seemed as though smoke were whirling just below the surface of the glass. Shapes formed; the Labyrinth, a goblin chasing a chicken, Hoggle...  
  
"Hoggle!" Sarah gasped, stretching out a finger to touch her friend, and met the cool, smooth mirror surface. Jareth walked up behind her, but Sarah hardly noticed. The smoke was changing once again. This time is formed into a horse shape; a horse with a spiraling alicorn on it's forehead.  
  
"Unicorn," Sarah breathed, watching the graceful creature. The unicorn shape bent, twisted and reformed into a human shape.  
  
Luster's image smiled back from the mirror. Her silver hair hung loose, and her amazing blue eyes matched the glow surrounding the mirror.  
  
"Hello, Jareth. Sarah. How are the two of you? Still alive, I see."  
  
"Luster," Jareth muttered, his voice dangerously pleasant. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Can't imagine what you mean, darling. I'm overseeing the cleaning of the castle, organizing the city and in general performing your duties. You need not do anything but relax and enjoy yourself. It's time you had a vacation."  
  
"Luster..." Jareth growled, but the silver haired beauty cut him off.  
  
"As your best friend, I feel it my duty to inform you that it is high time you had a break. Everyone agrees, and what better way to spend your time off than really getting to know the young lady standing next to you?"  
  
"Luster..."  
  
"You needn't worry about a thing. I've even begun preparations for the Midsummer Night Ball that you agreed to host."  
  
Sarah saw Jareth's frustration and realized that his tactics were getting them nowhere. Sarah resisted the urge to laugh at the expression on his face. In Sarah's experience, though it was admittedly limited, the Goblin King was not used to being out maneuvered. And Luster appeared to be something of an expert at it.  
  
"If there's anything you need just call my name to the mirror, and tell it what you require. I'll see that it arrives. Have a good time you two. Play nice!"  
  
With a trilling little laugh, Luster was gone. Sarah stared at the glass. Jareth's mouth twisted, and he turned to throw the crystal in his hand out the open window.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
Sarah jumped. Luster had reappeared in the mirror, and had a flinty look in her eyes. Jareth rolled the crystal over his hand and held it up to one ear. Sarah watched him for a moment, and turned back to the now normal mirror, fascinated by the images she had seen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are you playing at, Luster?" Jareth growled.  
  
"Giving you the chance you wanted, oh mighty Goblin King. You wanted to get to know her. I give you that chance. You want her to see you as you are, not as her childish fantasy made you out to be. I'm handing said opportunity to you on the proverbial silver platter."  
  
"I believe I could have done so without your interference."  
  
"If it makes you feel better to think that, go right ahead. But you were two seconds from storming out of this room before I decided to change the rules of the game. This was your idea. Are you Fae enough to play it out?"  
  
Jareth smiled at the gauntlet Luster had just thrown down. She was right, as unicorns had the annoying tendency to be.  
  
"And you're very welcome, dear."  
  
"I can't imagine what you are referring to."  
  
"That little REVEAL I worked in with the binding."  
  
With a trilling laugh, Luster's voice was gone. Jareth lowered the crystal and looked at it. An image appeared: Luster directing goblins with wash pails and mops. She turned slightly and snapped her fingers, looking straight at Jareth as she did so. The picture winked out.  
  
Laughing slightly, Jareth banished the crystal and looked at Sarah. She was sitting at the vanity, enchanted by the pictures the mirror had shown.  
  
"Does it work for other people?" Sarah inquired.  
  
"What?" Jareth asked, his voice as cultured as ever.  
  
"Does it work for others? Could I see other people in the mirror?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Just tell the mirror who you want to see and they will appear."  
  
Jareth walked discreetly to the other side of the room, examining each and every one of the doors. Sarah ignored him, looking at the mirror. He knew she wanted privacy, and he was determined to give as much of it as possible...at first. A gorgeous smile on his face, Jareth turned to lounge against the wall and watch Sarah discover the magic of the Labyrinth all over again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarah barely felt the touch of Jareth's eyes upon her. If she hadn't been so fascinated by the mirror, she would have found this odd and a little disconcerting. As it was, however, she was much more interested in finding out as much as she could about this mirror and how it worked.  
  
"I'd like to see Hoggle, please."  
  
A blue film slid quickly and brightly over the glass, and left a picture in its wake. Hoggle stood outside the gate, tending to his duties. His face held a tired sorrow she did not remember being a part of him. Sarah wanted to hug him, to tell him she was here...but that was impossible. Tears forming in her eyes, Sarah called another name.  
  
"Ludo," she whispered. The mirror glazed and revealed Sir Didymis and Ludo standing together. A tear slipped down her cheek. She had forgotten her love for these three, the friendship she had never replaced.  
  
"Sarah," Jareth whispered. Sarah's eyes focused on his, and she was surprised to see him standing so close to her. He placed a leather clad fingertip on the mirror surface.  
  
"Reveal no more."  
  
The mirror glowed brightly blue for a moment more and then dimmed to show an ordinary mirror. Sarah hurriedly wiped the tears from her eyes and cleared her throat.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Just a mirror. Nothing more. But if you speak to it in the right tone, it will show you all you wish to see."  
  
"My dreams?" Sarah quipped, her old resentment rising to the surface for a moment. But far from being insulting, Jareth looked speculative.  
  
"I'm not sure. I've never asked. You might try sometime, and let me know how it turns out."  
  
Sarah stood and walked to the window.  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"We are trapped in this room until such time as that darling girl decides to release us. Which could be tomorrow or ten years from now. It all depends on what she feels we should accomplish while in this room, and how much of it we complete to her satisfaction."  
  
Sarah stared at him. She was in a nut house. Of course, she wasn't sure why that surprised her so very much. This was, after all, the Labyrinth.  
  
"This is insane. I want to go home!"  
  
"I'm afraid that's impossible. More now than ever."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Luster brought you here. That means that only Luster can take you back without any complications. Still, it might have been possible for me to send you back to your world without Luster's help."  
  
"Why do I hear the inevitable 'but' on the end of that statement?"  
  
Jareth continued as though she hadn't spoken, which annoyed Sarah more than she could say. Aware that he wasn't going to stop until it suited him to do so, Sarah made herself comfortable.  
  
"Now, however, Luster has sealed us into this room. Unicorn magic flows from the environment they are in, as well as from the places they have traveled and the place of their birth and rearing. And Luster is something of a wanderer."  
  
"So she can use all sorts of magic?"  
  
"Something along those lines. It has more to do with the magic of the place itself, and how it works through a unicorn...few understand it and I've never bothered to try. Suffice it to say that Luster has spent many, many years gathering information, knowledge, and stories."  
  
Sarah placed three fingers on the bridge of her nose.  
  
"That's all fascinating. It really is. I suggest you write a book. What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Luster has made it impossible for us to leave. She has also prevented anyone else from coming in and magic from entering or leaving."  
  
"And that means...what, exactly?"  
  
"That we, my dear, are locked in. In every possible sense of the phrase."  
  
Sarah dropped her head into her hands.  
  
"First I'm kidnapped, then I'm locked in. This is shaping up to be a hostage situation. I think I'll sue."  
  
"If it makes you feel better to consider that option, feel free to do so. But that doesn't change the fact that we are locked in this room together."  
  
"Okay, fine. So what now?"  
  
"Now," Jareth began, "we talk."  
  
"Talk?"  
  
"You were expecting something else?"  
  
"An escape attempt crossed my mind."  
  
"That's what we are trying to accomplish. Luster is being subtle right now."  
  
"Subtle? You call locking us in together subtle?"  
  
"Of course. If she were being pointed, she'd put us somewhere far less comfortable, and with a lot less space."  
  
Sarah sighed.  
  
"Fine. I'm too tired to fight with you just now. So go ahead and talk."  
  
"I believe a conversation would be preferable."  
  
"Fine. What do you want to talk about, Your Majesty?"  
  
Jareth grimaced.  
  
"Let's start with that. Why is there such disdain in your voice when you say my name and title?"  
  
"You stole my brother, put me through hell, and twisted my views of magic and the fantastic. It was cruel."  
  
"You wished your brother away, forced yourself into my Labyrinth, complicated my life simply because you were resentful and bored. That wasn't cruel."  
  
"I didn't know it was real!"  
  
"No excuse."  
  
They faced off for a moment, neither willing to admit that the other had something of a point. Finally Jareth sighed and walked over to the window, sinking into a chair. Without considering her action, Sarah moved over to sit on the window seat and look out over the Labyrinth. Questions that she had formed years ago came to the fore, and the beauty of Jareth's creation took her by surprise.  
  
"It seems less threatening from here," she mentioned.  
  
Jareth looked at her with an odd smile on his face. Sarah pretended to ignore it, certain that he was about to mock her. Quite the contrary, Jareth was stunned that she was showing interest in the instrument of her 13 hour ordeal.  
  
"You are older. You see the Labyrinth differently, as everyone does. It is still dangerous, full of traps and dangerous situations, but if you tried to solve it once more, the Labyrinth would adjust to your expectations."  
  
"Is that really how it works?"  
  
"Not always. But you are different."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because you won, of course."  
  
"What does winning have to do with the structure of the Labyrinth?"  
  
"When someone attempts the Labyrinth for the first time, the Labyrinth behaves according to my will. But when someone wins, as you did, the winner gains control over the Labyrinth, as it applies to them."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Walls might move for you, creatures might give you safe passage, and even point the way."  
  
"Might?"  
  
"No one has ever successfully completed the Labyrinth before you. And you never returned to attempt it again."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But in theory, you could bend the Labyrinth to your will. Of course, it would be for you alone."  
  
"I couldn't take others with me."  
  
"No. For an easy time of it, they must complete the Labyrinth themselves. According to my rules."  
  
They lapsed into silence again, Sarah looking out the window, and Jareth looking at her, a slight smile on his perfect face. The minutes passed in a silence that was becoming more and more comfortable. Finally Sarah stood and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door. Jareth smiled, seeing that she felt she owed him no explanation as to where she was going or what she was going to do while there. He had a fairly good idea though, and conjured a crystal.  
  
"Luster, is the bath water still warm?"  
  
"Naturally," came the slightly sarcastic reply.  
  
"Excellent. Be a dear, and make those awful clothes vanish when she takes them off."  
  
"Three steps ahead of you dear. A dress with accessories is already laid out for her, and the clothes will be gone in 3...2...1..."  
  
Luster's voice faded. Jareth stood and walked to the window, idly rolling a crystal around his fingers and arms as he waited for Sarah to reappear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luster lounged on Jareth's throne, gazing into the crystal that was floating in front of her face. It seemed to have begun fairly well. Sarah was curious about the Labyrinth, and who better to question than Jareth himself? Soon the conversation would turn to Sarah, and when they actually began talking, they might see just how much they truly had in common.  
  
Luster shook her head and hummed a few bars of her favorite song. The power in that song made her shudder. These two were going to be a trial, and there wasn't much time left. Soon, the future would depend on the couple locked in a bedchamber together.  
  
Luster shook her head, and glanced out the large throne room windows in apprehension. She reached for the parchment sitting at her elbow and read the guest list again. Everyone invited was attending, naturally, and that meant she would need to magically enhance the ballroom. Her eyes fell on the bottom of the list and narrowed, becoming hard sapphires. She handed the list to a goblin.  
  
"Make certain we have rooms enough for all these people. If we do not, tell me so and I will create some temporarily."  
  
With a spray of silver glitter, Luster was gone. The goblin crabbed the list and walked off to perform the task, his eyes scanning the numbers. At the last name he paused and frowned.  
  
'Attending: Her Royal Majesty, Queen Amalthea Cloudsculptor, Queen of Summerhaven. His Royal Highness, Prince Kemal Moutainwalker.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarah relaxed in the soothing bathwater. It was the perfect temperature, and it never seemed to cool. Fabulous. With a smile, Sarah tipped her head upward. The ceiling was high, and covered with a mural. There were creatures she recognized, others she had only seen in her imagination. Ogres and trolls, faeries and elves; they were all dancing together, fighting together, against a common enemy. Darkness and evil were present only on the fringes of the painting, as if to show that the magic of the creatures shown had banished evil.  
  
Now that she was alone, Sarah reflected on the events of the past hour. She had been transported to the Labyrinth, locked in a room with Jareth, and kissed by the Goblin King.  
  
Sarah felt her lips begin to tingle and attempted to banished the feeling. It wouldn't fade, and Sarah frowned. She had enjoyed the kiss, naturally. She wasn't dead, and Jareth was a good kisser. All right, a great kisser. But that wasn't the issue. The issue was that she was not allowed to like him or enjoy his attention.  
  
The images she had seen could easily be pushed aside, but the emotions that had come with it could not. Sarah closed her eyes and remembered the ballroom; the music, the dancing, how wonderful Jareth had looked. It had been the stuff of fairy tales, and Sarah had loved every minute of it. Jareth had given her that.  
  
Sarah sighed and stood, reaching for her towel. She couldn't worry about this anymore. The pendant had not come off, but she hadn't really expected it to. Wrapping the fluffy towel around her, Sarah looked for her jeans and shirt, hoping they weren't too wrinkled.  
  
But they were nowhere to be seen. Sarah scanned the floor, certain she had dropped them there, but no trace could be seen. Sarah snapped her eyes around the room and same a lovely silk gown of deep green curled over the back of a chair. She sighed again. She wasn't even going to be allowed her own clothing.  
  
Resisting the urge to break things, Sarah donned the lovely creation. It was simple, with golden ribbon crisscrossing the long straight sleeves and bodice. It had a fairly low neckline, but nothing indecent, and it set the pendant off marvelously. Sarah reached for a brush and found her hair braided and laced with a green and gold ribbon. Shaking her head mildly at the service, her annoyance fading gradually, Sarah emerged from the bathroom.  
  
Jareth stood where she had left him, looking over the Labyrinth. Sarah cleared her throat and Jareth turned quickly. His eyes scanned her form and Sarah felt the blood rushing to her face. His perusal did what few other men had managed.  
  
"Sarah."  
  
One word, and Sarah jerked her eyes up to his. Jareth had come nearer to her. Much nearer.  
  
"You look lovely."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"All grown up," Jareth said, and Sarah flushed again.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" she snapped.  
  
"I didn't feel comfortable doing this when you were merely fifteen. I was willing to wait. And I believe I have waited long enough."  
  
Sarah coughed nervously.  
  
"I thought we were supposed to talk."  
  
"Somehow, I think this will be more effective."  
  
Jareth slid his arms around her waist. Sarah couldn't believe this was happening. This was Jareth, the villain who had kidnapped her brother, forced her to run the Labyrinth and drugged her. Their pendants touched once again, and Sarah was drowning. She felt passion, heartbreak, and desperation...and under all these things was hope. She felt a hand at the back of her neck, urging her face closer to his, and she didn't resist. The two crescent moons began to glow softly as Jareth and Sarah grew closer together.  
  
Blue and brown eyes looked into green, and Sarah took a deep breath. They were only inches apart. Questions ran through Sarah's mind, but she didn't think they were important right then. She smiled slightly, and Jareth closed the distance in an instant.  
  
Sarah sighed gently and allowed her eyes to drift shut. The feel of Jareth's mouth on hers was intoxicating and wonderful. Desire poured through the pendants from Jareth into her and back again. It was a wonderful, never ending cycle. Sarah wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck as the moments passed, knowing now what Jareth had meant. She had turned away at 15. But she would not turn away now.  
  
The moments passed, and neither of them noticed. If they had been aware of anything, they would have seen the mirror flare to life, bringing with it a picture of a very satisfied unicorn. A smirk on her face, Luster withdrew.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there you are all you Laby fans! Chapter 5 in all its glory. I hope you enjoyed it! Pretty fluffy, I'll admit. But hey, sometimes fluff is needed. Gotta love pure fluff.  
  
Review! It's good for the heart! Okay, my heart, but you get the picture...  
  
Peace, Love and All That Jazz,  
  
Lyra 


	6. The Lovers, The Dreamers

Guess what? I don't want to study. And I have discovered a great way of getting out of studying. I write fan fiction. More fun and more educational (keeeeeeeeeeeeeep telling yourself that, Lyra...) Anyhow, I give you chapter 6, the chapter where everyone gets the fluffy romance they've always wanted. Jareth moves fast, what can we say? This chapter title brought to you by the lyrics from "The Rainbow Connection". *holds up the APPLAUSE sign*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. It's a hard truth, but I'm learning to live with it.  
  
*...* = Heart Speak/telepathy  
  
"..." = Spoken words  
  
  
  
Between Dreams and Reality  
  
By Lyra Matsuoka  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Chapter 6: The Lovers, The Dreamers  
  
  
  
Sarah was drowning. Her hands were buried in Jareth's hair, his arms were around her waist, and their lips were engaged in the most pleasant manner that Sarah could think of. Not that she was doing much thinking at the moment.  
  
Jareth growled deep in his throat and pulled Sarah closer, or rather, tightened his hold on her. They were as close as it was possible for them to be. Sarah gasped as the pendants clinked and met fully. Confused and jumbled images shot through her head; some were people and creatures she recognized, others were places and times unfamiliar to her. Sarah whimpered, but the flood only increased. And all the while Sarah felt Jareth's arms around her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luster lounged in mid air, directing the goblins to and fro. Everything had to be ready by Midsummer, and they had a very limited amount of time. The ballroom looked lovely, the marble floor and pillars polished, sparkling sweeps of cloth decorating the balconies. The theme was marvelous, all midnight blue and sparkling silver, and Luster was feeling rather pleased with herself. All the while, however, she kept an eye on the crystal that hovered to her right. She was inordinately pleased with the way things were going, and she wasn't about to let her best friend muck it all up.  
  
Without warning, the crystal burst into a supernova of light. Luster started and covered her eyes. The goblins dropped what they were doing and ran from the ballroom in haste. With a curse, Luster caught all the decorations they had been hanging and secured them in place, grabbing the crystal as she did so.  
  
Slowly, the light had dimmed to a gentle glow. Luster peered into the crystal, dumbstruck. She saw two people, but there was something new about them, something that the physical contact had revealed. It simply wasn't possible...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A white light engulfed her soul, blinding and beautiful. All the colors of the rainbow shone in the blaze, and Sarah felt it shimmering through her veins. Then she was falling, only to be stopped by a soft cushion that she couldn't see. Shaking her head slightly, Sarah looked around, completely confused. She felt weightless, disconnected, as though all that were allowed was a pleasant tranquility. A soft shifting light surrounded her, looking a bit like the Aurora that could be seen in the far north. It was vibrant and beautiful. It was safe, and Sarah was alone.  
  
In this world, there was no sense of time. Sarah took advantage of this, and examined the jumble of emotions running through her. They weren't new; in fact, they all felt as old as time. She was a attracted to Jareth, yes, and had been since he had first flown through her window.  
  
He had kidnapped her brother.  
  
She had asked him to.  
  
He had somehow trapped her into returning to the Labyrinth.  
  
She had wanted to.  
  
He had kissed her.  
  
She had kissed him back.  
  
He had bound her to him in a way she didn't understand.  
  
Sarah smiled. She would have been disappointed otherwise. It might have been just slightly anticlimactic for the Goblin King to arrive on her doorstep asking for an ordinary date. And this, this was the stuff of her dreams, and of every little girls imagination. A dashing prince, an evil villain; though she had never thought they might be the same person.  
  
Sarah frowned. Didn't she hate the Goblin King? No, hate was far too strong a term. If she hated him, she would wish him dead...or worse. And Sarah was of the opinion that the world was a far more interesting place with Jareth in it. No, she did not hate the Goblin King. The annoyance at her impromptu visit was fading, and had been for some time. After all, every dream, every piece she ever wrote was based upon the Labyrinth. Deep inside she had always wanted to return.  
  
Perhaps this was where she belonged. Jareth had been right, in a way. The Labyrinth would bend to her will...but only because she had left part of her soul in this place. The part of her that was never content, that always looked for magic and found Aboveground lacking...that piece of her was bound to the Labyrinth.  
  
That part of her was still not content. It clamored for something more, and the rest of her chimed in agreement. Her whole being ached for...  
  
Jareth?  
  
Sarah closed her eyes and sighed. This was going to be interesting. How did one go about being in love with an immortal magic user, and being that was feared in all realms and ruled over one of the most complex magical places of all time?  
  
It was with that thought that Sarah felt herself falling again. This time she landed gently on her feet, as opposed to being cushioned in light and color. She took in the sight around her.  
  
She was standing in a field; a large open field where soft green grass carpeted the ground and wildflowers grew in abundance. The sun was shining, and Sarah felt a playful breeze tug at her clothing.  
  
Looking around, Sarah saw no one else. It was peaceful, but a little frightening. She felt completely alone, and yet she was not lonely. There was someone else with her. There was another person nearby.  
  
*This is the place where minds meet. Our minds, to be specific.*  
  
Sarah heard the voice as if the speaker were just behind her, but a search revealed no one. Sarah blinked, and Jareth was there, standing in front of her with a gentle smile on his face. Sarah started at the gentle amusement in his eyes. And there was something else...surprise?  
  
*What's going on?*  
  
*This is neutral ground. Here our minds are on the same level of existence, the same plane of thought and emotion. We are equals here.*  
  
When Jareth spoke, his lips did not move. Sarah felt the words vibrate through her.  
  
*Heart Speak.*  
  
*Is that like telepathy?*  
  
*In essence, yes. But Heart Speak travels a different pathway, and is a very different language.*  
  
Sarah shook her head. This was all complicated, and while interesting, she was more interested in other things.  
  
*So this is...my mind?*  
  
*No. That is your mind,* Jareth replied, pointing behind her. Sarah turned and gasped. Behind her was a lovely building, a fairy castle carved of one piece of marble. Flags waved from the turrets and light glittered in the windows. Sarah smiled. Just like her fantasies. In her mind, all this was real. She turned with a smile, and glanced behind Jareth. His mind took the shape of a forest, dark and twisting, but with patches of glittering sunlight.  
  
Sarah smiled slightly and glanced at the meadow in which she now stood. Lush green grass, wildflowers everywhere, and music. There was a soft, achingly sweet music playing in the background. It teased the edges of Sarah's memory, and she felt herself being drawn back toward the palace in the distance. Sarah let the thought slide away, and the pull ceased. In a flash of insight, Sarah understood. Her memories were in that place. She would have to return to her own mind to discover what lay in the rooms of that place. Sarah shook her head. Now was not the time. There were questions to be answered. Sarah turned back to Jareth.  
  
*Why are we here? I thought we were...*  
  
*We still are. Our physical bodies anyway. It is our souls conversing, our minds that create this place.*  
  
*Because of the pendants?*  
  
*Not entirely. The pendants amplify the connection that makes this possible. If we were to continue practicing as we are now, we would eventually be able to do this on our own. No jewelry required.*  
  
*But, if this is the meeting of our minds, does that mean I could shape the surroundings?*  
  
*Yes. As could I.*  
  
Sarah closed her eyes and pictured the flowing white dress she had seen in a movie once. It had been beautiful and it would fit this place so very well. Sarah felt linen brush her leg and opened her eyes. The green silk was gone and she stood in the white dress. She smiled again and twirled around, feeling Jareth's eyes on her.  
  
*That's amazing!*  
  
*It is your mind. In your mind, there is nothing you cannot do. Your dreams are real in this place.*  
  
Jareth was looking at her wonderingly, as though he couldn't quite believe they were having this conversation. Sarah watched him close his eyes and take a deep breath, as if savoring every moment spent in this place.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luster continued gazing into the crystal. Sarah and Jareth were still kissing, and Luster was getting worried. That flash of light had been special, and it indicated something that was incredibly rare. Luster reached out with her magic and transported the bodies of Jareth and Sarah to the bed. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
Luster was certain she knew what was going on, and all that she could do for now was wait and see if her theory proved correct.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Why are you here, Jareth?*  
  
The question brought a halt to everything. Jareth did not move. A slight breeze ruffled Sarah's hair and clothing as she waited for his answer.  
  
*It isn't that it bothers me. Well, I haven't quite decided if it bothers me or not. But how is it that you share my mind and no one else does?*  
  
Jareth did not answer right away, and when he did answer, he did not do so with words. Instead, he reached out one hand and caressed her cheek. Then, with infinite tenderness, Jareth brushed his lips across hers. Sarah gasped. She felt a tug, a sharp pull and then a feeling of completeness. She opened her eyes and drew in a breath. Jareth was glowing a soft gold. Sarah looked down at her hands and saw that she too was glowing gently. The whole meadow was. As she watched, the meadow dissolved and condensed into a long golden line that arched over the two of them. Sarah saw it touch the tallest tower of her castle, and the tallest tree in Jareth's forest.  
  
A connection.  
  
Sarah looked at the line, her heart beating faster with every passing moment.  
  
*What is that?*  
  
*We have been connected since you solved my Labyrinth, Sarah. This is a tangible expression of the bond between the two people who hold sway over a very powerful magical place.*  
  
Sarah shook her head.  
  
Jareth smiled lightly.  
  
*This sort of a bond can only exist once for a Fae. You are the other half of my magic. A balancer.*  
  
*A soul mate?*  
  
Jareth smiled enigmatically.  
  
*Would that disappoint you?*  
  
Sarah paused, unsure how to answer. Finally, she answered not the question he had asked, but the one she felt he truly wanted the answer to.  
  
*I haven't believed in true love for longer than I can remember.*  
  
Jareth tipped his head to one side and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
*That isn't true Sarah. You remember very well when you believed in true love. And you are angry, because you believe I took that belief from you.*  
  
Sarah said nothing. She did remember; the ballroom, the search, the last time she had truly believed that a prince might come and carry her off into the sunset. She looked off to the side, and saw that the line was gone. Everything had faded, and now the golden glow had formed a glittering room. Sarah looked down at herself and gasped.  
  
She was wearing a silver dress with short poofy sleeves, the bodice tight and the skirt large. Her hair was upswept and styled perfectly. She looked around. There were people, but they were no longer masked. The scene was exactly as she remembered it, but it seemed far less threatening. Sarah felt a hand fall on her shoulder and turned. There stood Jareth, wearing the stunning outfit she remembered so well.  
  
"Allow me the chance to return what I stole," he murmured, speaking aloud this time, holding out his arms. Without a second thought, Sarah moved into his embrace. The music began, and Jareth began to dance, leading Sarah into the steps of a perfect waltz.  
  
There's such a sad love  
  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
  
Open and closed within your eyes  
  
I'll place the sky within your eyes  
  
Sarah smiled slightly as the words of the song washed over her. Jareth was singing to her once again, and this time she didn't feel hazy at all. There was no lingering sense of purpose. Sarah allowed herself to be swept away by Jareth's voice. The couples around them moved away, and Sarah saw that everyone was dancing. This was a perfect image of how love should be.  
  
I'll paint you mornings of gold  
  
I'll spin you valentine evenings  
  
Though we're strangers till now  
  
We're choosing a path between the stars  
  
I'll place my love between the stars.  
  
Sarah tipped her head up to look at Jareth. This was how she wanted it to be, how she had longed for it to be in the deepest part of her heart. Somewhere, she had always wondered what would have happened if she had stayed with him in the ballroom, instead of pushing the other guests to the side and running away, leaving a piece of her innocence behind.  
  
Jareth stopped moving.  
  
"Sarah..."  
  
She stopped his words with a finger across his lips.  
  
*Thank you Jareth. Thank you.*  
  
And their lips touched again. And it was so much more than a simple kiss. It was forgiveness. Jareth had taken her hope, and returned it. True, he had been a bit underhanded in achieving his goal, but she would have expected nothing else.  
  
The ballroom dissolved, and Sarah was falling. Falling back into her body. She opened her eyes, and saw Jareth looking at her carefully.  
  
Sarah pushed herself up on the bed...the bed? How had they...Luster. It must have been Luster. Sarah smiled as she looked out the window. Night was falling in the Labyrinth, and Sarah could see what appeared to be stars. Lights were twinkling down in the goblin city, and a fire crackled in the fireplace. Covered trays sat on a small table; Sarah assumed that was dinner. With a smile, Sarah looked back at Jareth.  
  
"Valentine evenings, you said."  
  
And the smile that Jareth bestowed upon her was brighter than the rising moon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luster resisted the urge to cheer and dance. This was wonderful. Jareth and Sarah had realized what had always been there, and it had been relatively painless. Fabulous!  
  
Luster reflected on the options she now had. Valentine evenings was right. Conjuring a crystal, she sent it to Jareth. It returned quickly. He liked the idea. That gave her something to do.  
  
Luster looked once more at the envelope that sat beside her. The official acceptance of the Queen Amalthea and Prince Kemal; such a harmless thing, and yet the repercussions were endless and varied. The Midsummer Night Ball was going to be interesting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Was this pure fluff? Let me think...YES!! I like fluff, myself, and every now and then I get the urge to write a totally fluffy chapter. I am indulging my romantic side. Tee hee!  
  
So, please review and let me know what you think. Lots of J/S action in upcoming chapters, not to mention Luster being romantic, clever, and downright devious! Stay tuned!  
  
Peace, Love and All That Jazz,  
  
Lyra 


	7. Candle In The Window

At the moment of AN composition, 'Between Dreams and Reality' has received 87 reviews. *grins* Thank you all so very much! Now, onto other types of general insanity...  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I have failed in my fanfic writer responsibilities. Yes, I have admitted to not owning 'Labyrinth' (the more I say it, the easier it is to accept...) but neither do I own any of the songs I have been using in these chapters. I'm sure you all realize that I don't own them, but I'm making it official. Huzzah!  
  
Between Dreams and Reality  
By Lyra Matsuoka  
Rated PG-13  
  
Chapter 7: Candle In The Window  
  
Dinner had been marvelous. Sarah relaxed in her chair, propping her face on one hand. The food had been delicious, the company enchanting, and Sarah had little time to reflect on the change in herself. Sarah knew that the glow deep inside her was the beginning of completion, a feeling alien to her. The Labyrinth had kept part of her and had now given it back.   
  
How lovely.   
  
The fire crackled merrily as Sarah listened to Jareth relate  
the every day business of the Labyrinth via crystal to his major domo.  
That had been surprising. Sarah had never given much thought to Jareth as an honest-to-goodness king. Why, she didn't know. But he seemed very much the King of the Goblins just now. Velvet, lace and leather would do that to a person. Sarah's mind shifted to what else those materials could do to Jareth and felt heat bloom in her cheeks.   
  
She glanced at Jareth, only to see him smiling in her direction. That made the blush spread to her hairline. Sarah jerked her eyes away and glared at floor when Jareth began to chuckle.   
  
"That will be all, Kaplin," Jareth said, a smile warming his tone.   
  
"Now this is truly an historic occasion. You spoke to a goblin, and didn't threaten to throw him in the Bog of Eternal Stench once. I simply must make a note of this."  
  
"That is a charming color on you, my dear. I must remember how becoming you look in dark pink."  
  
That comment brightened the color of Sarah's cheeks to a nearly glowing magenta. Jareth leaned back in his chair, gloved hands resting on the arms of the chair, watching her struggle for composure.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jareth gazed across the small table at the woman he had loved for  
most of his life and hated some of that time. It amazed him that they lapsed into this slightly cutting banter as quickly and comfortably as they seemed to.   
  
*The pain of years is not erased in mere moments. Not even a unicorn is capable of that type of miracle.*  
  
Jareth grinned a bit wryly as Luster's voice invaded his thoughts.  
  
*I do not expect a miracle. I am simply hoping for the chance to right the wrongs that the two of us committed against each other.*  
  
*Such nobility.*  
  
*Is that sarcasm I detect? Why, Luster, I am surprised at you.*  
  
*There is nothing worse than a smug male. I have created a monster.*  
  
*Smug?* Jareth grinned at the description. *Why, I suppose I am. I believe I have a right to be. I finally have the chance to finish what was begun so very long ago. It is time. *  
  
*Of course, that couldn't possibly have anything to do with the fact that you don't take rejection well. No, not a chance.*  
  
*Luster?* Sarah's voice sounded gently. *How...*  
  
*Darling, what you and Jareth share is Heart Speak. This is old fashion telepathy. Just a stupid Unicorn trick. I have quite a few of them. Don't stay up too late, kids!*  
  
Jareth smirked, and Sarah burst out laughing. But Luster's presence had reminded Jareth of something.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Yes?" she said, glancing up.  
  
"Have you ever wanted to fly?"  
  
"Fly? As is, fly like Peter Pan?"  
  
"A rather crude analogy, but something like that, yes."  
  
"Do I have to think lovely thoughts?" Sarah drawled, looking at him in condescending disbelief.  
  
"It might help," Jareth muttered. Standing, Jareth skirted the table until he stood next to Sarah. Holding out a hand, Jareth smiled down into Sarah's face.   
  
"You must be joking," Sarah said, crossing her arms over her chest. Jareth continued smiling and pulled her to her feet by gripping her shoulders. Without a word, Jareth began steering her toward the open window.  
  
"I do not think so. Jareth, we can't leave. We're locked in, remember? I really don't want to repeat the flaming-door experience, if it's all the same to you."  
  
"It was her idea," Jareth relayed with a grin, enjoying himself. It had been a long while since he had wanted to do a thing like this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luster grinned at the crystal she was holding. This was priceless. Better than a movie. Luster resisted the urge to conjure popcorn. There was no one around to get the joke, so what was the point?   
  
"Showtime," she whispered, and vanished in a spray of glitter.  
  
When she reappeared, she stood on the roof of the highest tower of the castle. Her silver hair streamed behind her, and a simple white silk shift seemed to glow in the moonlight. The air around her hand bent, shimmered, and finally solidified into her flute. Raising it to her lips, Luster played a few bars.  
  
*Ready when you are, Jareth!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There is no way that I am going to jump out this window. I do not have a death wish."  
  
"Sarah, as I have explained before, you will not be jumping alone. I will jump with you."  
  
"That's very comforting. But no dice."  
  
"Sarah, I would never let any harm come to you."  
  
Jareth reached out a gloved hand and caressed her face. Sarah sighed and turned to look out the window. Damn but it was a long way down. She would have to be crazy to attempt it.   
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Then you leave me no choice."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Jareth didn't answer. He opened the window and began walking towards her with purpose in his eyes. Sarah, having always possessed a rather keen sense of self-preservation, began backing away.  
  
"No, Jareth. I'm mortal remember?"  
  
"You were mortal. Now you are of the Labyrinth."  
  
"That makes no sense."  
  
"I cannot explain it."  
  
"Isn't that always the way," Sarah muttered, trying for flippancy.  
  
"But I can show you," Jareth proclaimed. That statement caused Sarah to pause for a few crucial seconds, and Jareth took full advantage of that. In an instant, Sarah was in his arms and they were striding toward the window. Sarah began fighting, but the sinking feeling in the region of her stomach told her that she was going out the window.  
  
"Why do things like this always happen to me?" she whispered.  
  
"Things like this?"  
  
"Every other girl in the world gets to fall in love with a nice normal guy who brings her flowers. I get an arrogant immortal who throws me out of windows."  
  
Jareth chuckled. "Not throws. Carries."  
  
"That's right, get hung up on the details. Oh, god!" Sarah gasped as Jareth stepped out of the window and into the warm enveloping night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luster had her flute at the ready when Jareth stepped up to the window-sill. By the time Sarah and Jareth had actually stepped outside the window, and were in the middle of a spectacular freefall, Luster had begun to play. The notes flowed quick and sure from her flute.  
  
Watching carefully, Luster saw Jareth and Sarah falling...falling...and then they were scooped up by a mixture of magic. Luster felt Jareth in her music, and she felt the tugging that informed her of her magic working. But to Luster's surprise, she felt a third force slipping quietly into the gentle tune. It was not evil, nor did it appear to seek to harm. And so Luster accepted its presence without a fight, and played on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarah shut her eyes tightly the moment Jareth stepped off the window sill and concentrated on not screaming. No different than a roller-coaster, really, or so Sarah continued to attempt and convince herself. She hated roller-coasters.  
  
It may have been that which prevented Sarah from noticing that she wasn't falling anymore. When she finally noticed, curiosity pried her eyes open, and she gasped.   
  
The Labyrinth stretched out below her, lights glimmering within its many twists and turns. Stunned, Sarah stared at the lovely design below, amazed that she could see so very much.   
  
"What..?"  
  
"Valentine evenings," Jareth murmured, bending slightly to nuzzle her neck.  
  
"Good luck with the second date. It would be very hard to top this," Sarah breathed, looking down. Jareth's laughter filled the sky, and it seemed to Sarah that the very stars were dancing. "Can I...stand up?"  
  
"I see no reason why not."  
  
And Sarah was walking on air. Or rather, being carried by something. It was almost as though there were an invisible floor beneath them, or a magic carpet. Something that could move quickly yet smoothly.   
  
Jareth's hand was warm and strong in hers, and Sarah laughed aloud, tipping back her head. The wind combed her hair, blowing the loose skirt of her dress out behind her. The stars flew past and Sarah felt a tug on her arm. She was twirled into the curve of Jareth's body and out to the other side.   
  
A music drifted on the air, and Sarah began looking around. There, at the center of the Goblin City, a crowd had gathered. The music Sarah could hear had a pulsing beat. It was meant for dancing.  
  
"What in the world..?"   
  
"It is a celebration Sarah. The Labyrinth and her children are rejoicing."  
  
"Is that our destination?"  
  
"Indeed," Jareth's eyes gleamed as they drifted toward the ground. "We are making a grand entrance."  
  
"So we are," Sarah said, a smile spreading across her face. "This is much more like it. A first date I mean."  
  
"Is it really. Such a pity. I shall have to be diligent so that you are constantly surprised by me."  
  
Sarah lifted her eyes to Jareth's and matched his smile with her own. They touched down gently, and Sarah's smile turned mischievous. "Are you going to show me a good time?"  
  
Jareth had no chance to answer. Within seconds they were surrounded by goblins, all of them tugging at their King and, by association, her. Jareth laughed aloud, and grabbed Sarah by the hand, pulling her right into the middle of the party.   
  
The square had a fountain in the middle, and Sarah glimpsed the band, if it could be called that, sitting on the steps of said fountain. The ground was covered with multi-colored rocks of different shapes and sizes, but everything was even and smooth to facilitate the dance. Sarah saw goblins everywhere, a few firey's were losing body parts near an alley, and Sarah thought she saw the Wiseman entertaining goblin children off to one side. The happiness of the crowd was evident, and Sarah felt the emotions of the night filling her. Lanterns of all shapes and sizes provided the majority of the light, while faeries flitted here and there, casting a shine where they flitted.  
  
Laughing, Sarah whirled quickly and stepped side to side in a blinding pattern. Those years of dance lessons were all coming back to her now. She bent forwards and twisted back up, wrapping one leg around the other in and perfect spin.  
  
Not to be outdone, Jareth mimicked her steps and added a few flourishes of his own. Sarah eyed him appreciatively, and when he had finished, she leaned toward him.  
  
"Anything you can do, I can do better," she tossed at him, and performed a new routine that was much more intricate. Her skirt flared out around her, and her slippers were perfect for dancing. Knowing that Jareth was nearby, Sarah finished by tipping herself backward and falling toward the ground. As she had known he would, Jareth caught her seconds before she hit the ground.  
  
"Anything?" he questioned, pulling her upright in such a way that her body and his were pressed together. Before Sarah could think of a snappy comeback, Jareth covered her mouth with his. Dimly, Sarah heard the approval of the crowd. The music stopped, as did all dancing, as the goblins observed the spectacle before them.   
  
Sarah sighed when Jareth pulled away, and regrouped quickly.   
  
"Anything," she whispered, her hands gripping the collar of his shirt, and pulling his head back down to hers. The pendants touched, and the world faded. Sarah heard the rustling of the crowd, but beneath that there was another pulse. Plants grew, stones shifted.  
  
*Welcome home, my daughter.*   
  
Sarah jumped and broke the kiss. Her eyes focused on Jareth's face without really seeing him. That voice...it had been female. Not Luster, her voice was lighter, filled with chimes and the whisper of magical places and interesting people. This voice had been deep, loving, and kind. Jareth's face was mere centimeters from her own, and her eyes searched his for answers. The silence was profound. Nothing moved, and all conversation had ceased.   
  
A few trilling notes were heard drifting on the breeze, and the crowd turned as a unit. Walking toward them was Luster; of course, she was walking on air, almost as though there were invisible steps from the castle to the square. She shone in a white silk shift, her silver hair heavy and loose down her back, with simple knot holding it away from her face.   
  
When she touched down, the crowd parted. Luster walked to the band, still playing a little tune on her flute. She bent and whispered to the leader; he nodded and gathered the rest of the band in a huddle. Luster leapt to the top of the fountain and balanced there as the band began to play. With their music, Luster began to sing.   
  
I can't fight this feeling any longer   
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow   
What started out as friendship has grown stronger   
I only wish I had the strength to let it show   
  
  
Jareth gently pulled one of Sarah's hands from around his neck and began swaying to the music. He seemed to be holding back slightly, and so Sarah took the lead for a few moments, turning them quickly. Jareth's eyes gleamed as he reclaimed the dance and twisted her arm slightly. Sarah followed, spinning around three times before he dipped her.  
  
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever   
I said there is no reason for my fear   
'Cause I feel so secure when we're together   
You give my life direction   
You make everything so clear  
  
And even as I wander   
I'm keeping you in sight   
You're a candle in the window   
On a cold, dark winter's night   
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might   
  
  
The goblins were quickly finding the rhythm of the song and had begun to dance themselves. Jareth wrapped one arm around Sarah's waist and flung his other arm out at a ninety degree angle. Sarah copied him, and they turned slowly.  
  
  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore   
I've forgotten what I started fighting for   
It's time to bring this ship into the shore   
And throw away the oars, forever   
  
'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I had to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore  
  
  
As the dance continued, Sarah found herself enveloped by her partner.  
  
"How does she do that?" Sarah whispered.  
  
"What?" Jareth questioned.  
  
"Make her song the most important thing in the world. It's amazing."  
  
"She simply ensures that there is no where else anyone listening would rather be."  
  
  
My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you   
I've been running round in circles in my mind   
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl   
'Cause you take me to the places   
That I'd known I'd never find   
  
And even as I wander   
I'm keeping you in sight   
You're a candle in the window   
On a cold, dark winter's night   
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might  
  
That made sense, in an odd sort of way. But then, that was the definition of the Labyrinth. An odd, magical place where nothing was what it seemed. As the chorus began again, an idea struck Sarah, and she turned her face up toward Jareth.  
  
"It's for us, isn't it." It wasn't a question, and Jareth didn't pretend it was.   
  
"For us, and for all the lovers in the crowd."  
  
"She sounds a little sad."  
  
"Why would you say that?" Jareth spun her out again, and Sarah was glad of the distraction. It gave her time to put words to her thought. But she didn't have a chance to voice it.   
  
Luster's song ended, the band played a few more chords, and the dancing ceased for applause. Luster bowed, indicated the band, and flipped off the fountain and landed gracefully. The band resumed their former tune and the dancing began again, but a glow building to one side of the square drew Sarah's eyes toward it.  
  
"Jareth, what..?"  
  
Jareth's eyes reflected the glow, and Sarah watched in awe as the glow formed an arch. Through the arch, different types of creatures walked.   
  
"They are the envoys of different kingdoms, sent to assist with the preparations for the Midsummer Night Ball."  
  
"I thought Luster was..."  
  
"Luster is handling things beautifully. However, it is considered bad manners not to at least offer assistance," Jareth spun her out again, and they circled each other without touching, drawing closer and closer to each other as they walked "so they send a delegate to fulfill the obligation."  
  
The things walking through the gate all appeared to be human, though a few had horns in odd places. One man had what appeared to be wings tattooed on his back, while a woman actually had large feathered wings protruding from her shoulder blades. Pointed ears, graceful limbs, extra limbs; they all seemed present. Sarah continued the dance while watching them emerge. The newcomers simply joined in, selecting partners and whirling away. Laughter and conversation filled the air. There seemed to nearly fifty additions to the party when the arch began to dim.  
  
In a last flare of light, one last person emerged. His hair was long, held away from his face in a with a silver ribbon. His features were classic, and seemed carved from marble. He was beautifully dressed in forest green.   
  
And on his forehead shone a nine pointed silver star.   
The crowd parted before him, and all dancing stopped. The band stopped playing. Sarah felt Jareth's hold on her hand tighten, and she winced slightly. She glanced back at Jareth, but Jareth wasn't looking at the new arrival. He was looking at Luster. Luster was watching the new arrival with something akin to disdain.   
  
"Jareth, who is that?"  
  
"His Royal Highness, Prince Kemal Mountainwalker. He is a member of the royal court of Summerhaven."  
  
"Would you care to vauge that up for me?" Sarah asked quietly, not wishing to draw attention to herself. Jareth did not answer. Kemal paused to address the band in hushed tones, and then approached Luster with ease, his stride graceful and practiced. Luster raised her chin slightly as he approached.   
  
"Luster Skydreamer," he intoned, bowing low.  
  
"Kemal Mountainwalker," she replied. Silence followed. One instrument, it sounded something like a guitar, struck one note, and Kemal's flowing tenor filled the square.  
  
See the pyramids along the Nile  
Watch the sunrise on a tropic isle  
Just remember, darling all the while  
You belong to me   
  
As Kemal sang, he moved closer to Luster, reaching out a hand to capture hers. Luster allowed him to do so, but kept him at a distance when he would have pulled her closer. Undaunted, Kemal moved toward her.  
  
See the market place in old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember when a dream appears  
You belong to me   
  
When the song ended, Kemal and Luster were nearly face-to-face. They remained silent and perfectly still. Luster smiled slightly and pulled her hand free and walked toward the castle. Kemal didn't walk after her, but stood tall and arrogant in the square. Just before she reached the edge of the square, Luster turned back toward Kemal and her floating soprano filled the area.   
  
  
I've crossed lines of words and wire   
And both have cut me deep  
I've been frozen out and I've been on fire   
And the tears are mine to weep  
Now I can cry until I laugh and laugh until I cry  
So cut the deck right in half, I'll play from either side  
  
I take my chances, I pay my dollar and I place my bet  
I take my chances, I take my chances every chance I get  
I take my chances, I don't cling to remorse or regret  
I take my chances, I take my chances every chance I get  
  
And she was gone, in a spray of glitter that floated through the crowd. No one said a word.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Fair warning. I am playing with new uploading options. Isn't this exciting? So I apologize if some things are weird or hard to read. My bad, in advance.   
I hope you all liked this long chapter. Now, questions on everyone's mind...who is Kemal? What's the deal between him and Luster, anyway? And why in the world do the Unicorns sing so much? All shall be revealed in...CHAPTER 8!   
Peace, Love and All That Jazz,  
Lyra 


	8. Take My Breath Away

Long time, no see this story, eh? I'm a horrible person. I need to get on the ball. But which ball to stay on is the ultimate question. So here's the next chapter, and Chapter 9 is mentally written so it shouldn't be long before that comes out. See how I say that with confidence? Ha ha ha ha ha.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm getting used to it. Chapter title brought to you by the incomparable Berlin.   
  
Between Dreams and Reality  
By Lyra Matsuoka  
Rated PG-13  
  
Chapter 8 : Take My Breath Away  
  
Sarah blinked at the shower of glitter that had sprayed over everyone, reaching out to brush it off her dress. The silver haired stranger, Luster had called him Kemal, shook his head slightly and walked toward Jareth.   
  
"Queen Amalthea of Summerhaven sends her greetings, and offers you my services in the coordination of the Midsummer Night Ball," he said, sweeping a slight bow. Jareth nodded curtly.  
  
"I thank the Queen for her generosity, and look forward to enjoying the pleasure of her company on the night of the ball."  
  
"I shall convey the message," Kemal responded, inclining his head. Sarah tipped her head back to look at Jareth. The Goblin King looked as haughty and as distant as she had ever seen him; a man bound by courtesy and duty. Kemal stepped to one side and bowed to a willowy woman whose green hair seemed to be comprised of maple leaves as the band struck up a sprightly tune, and the new arrivals moved into the crowd. Sarah felt her hand being tucked into Jareth's arm as he moved her toward a bench near the edge of the dance floor.   
  
"So, any explanations for the disappearing act that Luster just pulled?" Sarah asked as she lowered herself to the cool marble seat. Jareth sank down beside her, nodding and waving as various creatures danced by.   
  
"The rulers of each kingdom receive an invitation to the Midsummer Night Ball each year, and each ruler selects those members of their court who will attend as an entourage. Of that entourage, the ruler, or rulers, select one member to send ahead and assist in the preparations. It is considered a great honor to be chosen. Queen Amalthea has chosen her heir, Prince Kemal, as her emissary. As Luster just demonstrated, she is less than happy to see him, which will lead to some very interesting situations, I don't doubt."  
  
"She doesn't like him?" Sarah asked, tilting her head to one side.  
  
"I will say only that the two of us are likely to be left to our own devices for the duration of your stay. Luster will be far too busy handling her own affairs to meddle with matchmaking."  
  
"Oh, is that what she was trying to accomplish by locking us in a room together. I never would have guessed," Sarah drawled, causing Jareth to chuckle and slip an arm around her waist.   
  
"I'd say she was fairly successful," Jareth whispered in her ear. Sarah turned and smiled at him before darting off the bench and turning to face him.   
  
"Cocky, cocky. Don't you know I'm supposed to play hard to get?"  
  
Jareth snorted. "What about our relationship has been easy?"  
  
Sarah laughed aloud and walked quickly back into the crowd. She heard Jareth sigh behind her and turned slightly to watch him rise from the bench and proceed after her. It wasn't long until a young man with antlers bowed and asked her for a dance. Sarah complied with a smile, noticing that a lovely woman with green skin and scarlet hair had waylaid Jareth. Sarah thought she looked a bit like a Christmas tree as the music swept around her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Several hours later, with stars glittering in the night sky, Sarah and Jareth sat talking quietly about various subjects. Sarah thought privately that Jareth was turning out to be a very interesting person.   
  
The rose petals scattered on the floor hadn't hurt in the calculation of her opinion.   
  
Nor did the fact that while she had begun the conversation in her own chair, Sarah had gradually gravitated toward Jareth until there was really only one step left to take. So it was the Sarah found herself sitting in the Goblin King's lap, in a silk bathrobe, facing the open window in her chambers and watching the stars dance.   
  
"Were you always this romantic?" she asked softly.  
  
"Mmm," Jareth murmured. "Always. Born this way. Nothing to be done about it."  
  
Sarah giggled. "The rose petals are a little better than re-ordering time. Not much, you understand, but slightly."  
  
"You cut me to the quick, my lady," Jareth said, pulling his head away from hers. "More impressed by a simple trick than a great magical feat?"  
  
"Infinitely," Sarah said, nodding her head solemnly. Jareth smiled, and she leaned her head down until their foreheads were touching.   
  
"As my lady wishes," he said, and Sarah frowned a question at him. Jareth pulled away slightly and Sarah felt the brush of silk on her cheek. Looking down, Sarah saw a deep red rose petal resting on her chest. Slowly, Sarah turned her eyes upward, and gasped. Rose petals were falling gently from the ceiling, creating a rain of silken red. Sarah snapped her mouth shut before a rose petal fell into it, and turned her eyes back to Jareth.  
  
"Showoff," she muttered, and bent to kiss him. He twisted slightly and their pendants clinked lightly together, Sarah felt the world slip away as her heart and mind merged with Jareth's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luster walked quickly down the hall toward her chambers. Jareth had been able to quickly settle the new arrivals, thanks in no small part to his reputation. Everyone was more than a bit afraid to argue with him. Luster allowed herself a tired smile. She had not been quite so lucky. All those afraid to take complaint with Jareth had brought their troubles to her, and each one had required a delicacy and tact that Luster found in short supply. But now it was over, all the guests settled and if she could just make it to her room...  
  
"Good evening, my lady."  
  
Luster came to a stop, and turned slowly.   
  
"Greeting, Kemal." Luster inclined her head a fraction of an inch before returning to her regal position.   
  
The silver haired man stepped from the shadows, his silver sigil shimmering in the moonlight. "You've been avoiding me."  
  
"Not at all. I have been occupied with matters of etiquette. I trust your quarters meet with your approval?" Luster kept her tone polite and quiet, in deference to the late hour. Kemal paused a few steps away from her and nodded.   
  
"My quarters are most satisfactory."  
  
"Then I bid you a good night," Luster inclined her head and turned once more, intent on reaching her bedroom as quickly as possible.   
  
"I won't disappear if you pretend you don't see me, Luster."  
  
"I live in hope," Luster retorted, continuing on her way.   
  
"As do I, princess. As do I."  
  
Luster whirled around, furious, but Kemal was gone. She heard the soft click of a lock and knew that Kemal had withdrawn to his room. Clenching her fists, Luster stalked back to her chambers.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I have a question for you," Sarah stated, fastening her eyes on Jareth. He turned his eyes upward quizzically. "You sang, while I was in the Labyrinth; and in the ballroom, you sang for me. I know you did, and Luster has been singing since the day I met her. Why?"  
  
Jareth cocked his head to one side and looked into the dancing flames contained in the fireplace.  
  
"It has to do with magic, and how it can easily go awry. It is necessary for every mage and magical creature to personalize or carefully direct a spell before casting it. Music is a trans species expression of emotion and power, so if a spell is cast in musical form, then the magician retains control over each aspect of said working. It's a very personalized way of casting a spell. Of course, dance or poetry has the same effect."  
  
"So anyone can do it?"  
  
"Can everyone in your world sing?"  
  
Sarah grimaced. "No."  
  
"Then you know what I mean. Allow me to assure you, it is the same here. Not everyone who believes they can performance-cast is able to do so. And some that can are not nearly as adept as they believe."  
  
Sarah burst into laughter at the expression on Jareth's face. "I take it you've heard some of these magicians in concert."  
  
"The memory gives me a headache," Jareth muttered and Sarah dropped a kiss on the crown of his head. They were silent for a few moments before Sarah leaned back again.   
  
"Luster sings all the time. And Prince Kemal was singing when he arrived. It's beautiful, but I think it would get annoying after a while."  
  
"How right you are. Unicorns, my dear, are a unique species. They are able to draw all kinds of magic from all kinds of things. It is a gift specific to unicorns. You see, each species has a unique brand of magic, and a unique source for that magic. I, for example, draw my power from my native people and from the Labyrinth herself. Unicorns do not have an especially unique type of magic; they use the magic of the world that they are in. Unicorns use elemental magic and the magic that stems from the fabric of the worlds themselves. It is an old power, one that only the unicorns have been able to tap into. In addition to that, unicorns are able to call upon all other sources of magic. And they use a universal language - music - to call the power to them. However, once they have it, there is no more need for music. But most unicorns love to sing and play instruments, and many are performers at heart, so they continue doing so with or without a specific need."  
  
"They can use any kind of magic?"  
  
"They can, though they usually can't find a reason to do so. You must have noticed Luster's vanishing and reappearing, her costume changes?"  
  
"Who could miss them?"  
  
"Very true. Those are talents that every magical creature possesses. Each form of elemental, Fae, and other species can perform those tricks. As a rule unicorns rarely venture outside of Summerhaven, and those who do are powerful enough to draw magic from unused sources. They can use more than one form of magic at once, but not without a great price. If you think of all magic as a sort of a thread, then unicorns would be the spindle. Unicorns can gather and hold different magic's, and the different beings that use them, together and use them for a single purpose. For example, unicorns created the Labyrinth."  
  
"How?"  
  
"My, my, aren't we full of questions?"  
  
"A person can't learn anything if she doesn't ask."   
  
"Fair enough. There was a need for a way to test the faith and strength of mortals and fae who put their own wants above the needs of their loved ones. Primarily children are wished away, but occasionally a spouse or a friend will wish their partner or loved one away. Then they must run the Labyrinth."  
  
"So the Labyrinth is just a test?"  
  
"It is a test and tool for instruction. You yourself learned many lessons in the Labyrinth. You learned about strength, endurance, ingenuity and friendship. You learned to treasure your brother and that just occasionally, reality is more fascinating than imagined worlds. Such is the purpose of the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth instructs. Even those who fail to reach the end take a great deal more from the Labyrinth than they brought with them when they entered its gates. The Underground as a whole saw that there was a need for such a tool, and the Unicorns bound the magic's of all the Fae and immortal creatures together to create a great maze."  
  
"Really?" Sarah asked, a smile on her lips.   
  
"Is your curiosity satisfied, my lady?"  
  
"It is for now, good sir," Sarah replied, tossing her hair back and smiling at him. Jareth smiled and inclined his head toward the window. Sarah turned and watched dawn break over the Labyrinth.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Twelve hours later, Sarah had crossed her emotional spectrum three times and she was working on her fourth. She and Jareth were right back where they had started...at each other's throats.   
  
"Jareth, this is not 986 A.D. or whatever archaic time you were born in!"  
  
"Very clever Sarah. But my decision stands."  
  
"And why, pray tell, do you get to make all the decisions?"  
  
"Because this is my castle! If you don't like my rules, get your own castle!"  
  
Sarah paused for a moment. As immature as that line of reasoning was, she had to admit that he had a point.   
  
"Do you have any conception of how ridiculous you are being?"  
  
"If you weren't being juvenile..."  
  
"Children, don't make me separate you," Luster appeared quickly, but without her usual dramatic flair. No glitter, no smoke, no music, and most surprisingly of all, no outrageous costumes. Her plain white dress was simply cut and cleanly styled. Jareth frowned.   
  
"Luster, are you ill?"  
  
"Not at all," she said briskly. Sarah was blinking at Luster in absolute astonishment. "I am incognito."  
  
"Any particular reason, or did you just feel the driving need converse with the natives?"  
  
"Remind me to tell you someday how funny you are," Luster replied. "What are the two of you fighting about now?"  
  
"I need to go home and grab my laptop. My fantasy series isn't going to finish itself!"   
  
Luster nodded once.   
  
"Then why are you here instead of on your way home?"  
  
"He won't let me go!" Sarah charged, pointing an accusing finger in Jareth's direction. "He refuses to take me!"  
  
"I did not refuse. I said 'later'."  
  
"And when is later?"  
  
"Later is...later."  
  
"Well, thank you for that brilliant contribution to the discussion!"  
  
"Sarah, I will retrieve your...what did you call it?"  
  
"Laptop."  
  
"Yes, that. I will retrieve it when I have time."  
  
"I have time. I have plenty of time. Nothing but time on my hands. There is no logical reason why I shouldn't be able to go right now!"  
  
"You cannot go because I say you cannot go."  
  
"Don't you get high and mighty with me, Your Majesty! What are you going to do, throw me in the Bog? Don't you think that's getting a little passé?"  
  
Sarah felt a tap on her shoulder.   
  
"Hold on!" Sarah snapped, turning her head for a split second. She did a double take when she saw what Luster was holding.   
  
"I brought the whole thing. All your disks, manuals and your cellular phone, just to be safe." Luster held out the laptop and Sarah grabbed it quickly. Jareth glowered at the slim machine and Sarah clutched it tightly to her chest, shooting him a warning glare. Luster rolled her eyes. "Now, will both of you do me a favor?"  
  
"What?" Sarah and Jareth muttered in unison.   
  
"For the sake of my sanity, attempt to behave like adults."  
  
And Luster was gone. No glitter, just gone. Jareth stared at the place she had been only moments before. Sarah stared right along with him. That had been a great exit.   
  
"Interesting. I wonder what has her so upset."  
  
"She doesn't seem like the type to forgo a moment of honest drama," Sarah inserted, watching Jareth intently for any sign that he intended to make a grab for her laptop.   
  
"She isn't." Jareth was frowning. "But she also isn't the type to get upset over nothing." He stroked his bottom lip with his thumb, looking at the place where Luster had stood mere moments before. Sarah turned toward the doorway and did an instant double take. Prince Kemal was heading towards them, and he looked like a man on a mission.   
  
"Well, I wouldn't call him 'nothing', per say..." Sarah commented, raising her eyebrows. Jareth frowned slightly and spun around just in time for Prince Kemal to perform a perfunctory bow in the direction of the Goblin King. Jareth inclined his head slightly, and Sarah watched the haughty mask slide into place. Their brief skirmish was forgotten as Jareth moved into politically charged waters.   
  
"May I help you?" Jareth enquired. "As you can see, the decorating and cleaning is well in hand."  
  
"I'm afraid I did not seek you out to offer my services as chambermaid, Your Majesty," Kemal said, his tone as neutrally pleasant as Jareth's had been. "Though if you have need of such help, do not hesitate to ask. I wondered if you knew where the Princess might be?"  
  
Sarah moved quietly to Jareth's side, noting the careful play of etiquette and neutrality of phrasing that both men seemed so adept at. Kemal had acknowledged Jareth's superior rank and had referred to Luster as 'Princess'. Sarah made a mental note to ask Jareth what that was all about.   
  
"If you are referring to Luster Skydreamer, I haven't the faintest notion where she might be. May I suggest the gardens?"   
  
Sarah had to give Jareth the thumbs up on that one. Very subtle insinuation and a clever insult; the Goblin King was on friendly terms with Luster, while the Prince was forced to remain formal in his address. Very subtle.  
  
And evidently very cutting. Sarah saw Kemal's lips twist before he schooled his face to impassivity once again.   
  
"Thank you for the suggestion."  
  
Kemal inclined his head slightly and turned to walk away.  
  
"If Luster cannot be found, you might be wise to consider the possibility that she does not wish to spend time in your company."  
  
Sarah winced. That final barb might have thrown a wrench into the quietly turning machine of the conversation. Kemal froze and turned back around.   
  
"You would do well, Goblin King, to keep your opinions to yourself; especially those regarding a matter that you know very little about."  
  
With that parting shot, Kemal turned and walked out of the room. Sarah tightened her arms around her laptop and glanced up at Jareth. The Goblin King wore a thoughtful expression.  
  
"Penny for them," she said after a few moments of silence.   
  
"He is very determined. And so is Luster."  
  
"But determined about what? But feel free to keep me in the dark if you want to brood and ponder. I wouldn't want to get in the way of melancholy thoughts."  
  
Jareth smiled slightly, but the smile did not last long. Concerned now, Sarah caught his chin with her right hand and turned his face toward hers.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It is not my story to tell," Jareth said, regret in his tone. Sarah gazed into his mismatched eyes, searching for any information that might be hidden there.   
  
"Is there anything you can tell me? I want to help," Sarah said.  
  
Jareth sighed and slowly shook his head. "It is Luster's to tell to whomever she wishes. I cannot betray her confidence."   
  
Sarah nodded slowly. She understood trust and friendship. But that didn't mean she would stop trying to solve this puzzle. It promised to be an interesting picture once completed.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you have it. Answering some questions, creating a few others. How about that? Please leave comments, questions or answers in the little box. Peace out. 


	9. The Thrones of Fire and Light

Hi all, and welcome to another update (long in coming, I know. Damn you college! Damn you and your miserable demands on my time!) of this Laby fic. Very sad news...something horrible happened to my Labyrinth DVD! And now I have no Laby love. More fan fiction for me, I suppose.   
  
To Alkalphiel, a fabulous friend. May we always eat chocolate and never gain an ounce. And to wintercreek, the best beta in the whole world.   
  
READ THE FOLLOWING!!!!  
  
And now for the fabulous and fantastic warning. Currently, this fic's rating is PG-13, but I am considering upping it to R. Why, you may ask. Well, due to the vast number of young ones running around the net, I am concerned about the turn that this fic has taken. Right now, it is **PG-15** Sadly, this is not an option afforded me by ff.net. Thus, I include a warning. So that no one can say I didn't. So I have spoken and so it shall be.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of any interest or value. Honest.   
  
Between Dreams and Reality  
By Lyra Matsuoka  
Rated PG-13  
  
Chapter 9 : The Thrones of Fire and Light  
  
Sarah was wandering down the hallways, nodding politely to magical beings that passed as she walked to her room, when a hand snaked out of an alcove and yanked her into the shadows. Sarah let out a muffled shriek.  
  
"Sarah, it's me."  
  
Sarah tried to calm her racing heart and summon furious indignation at the same time.   
  
"Luster! You scared the hell out of me."  
  
"I apologize. But I had to know what Jareth told Kemal."  
  
"Jareth told him that you might be in the gardens."  
  
"Excellent. A place to avoid at all costs. Thank you," and with that said, Luster turned to go. Sarah reached out and tapped her on the shoulder before she had the chance to pull an amazing vanishing act.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, why are you avoiding Kemal? Granted, he seems a little arrogant but I doubt he'd try to hurt you while your on Jareth's territory."  
  
"It isn't Kemal I'm worried about," Luster said, folding her arms across her chest. "It's me."  
  
"You're worried about you," Sarah said, unimpressed. "Like, afraid that you might rip his head off, or afraid that you might throw him on the ground and have your way with his body?"   
  
"At this point, I wouldn't rule anything out."  
  
Sarah blinked. And blinked again. "Sorry. I don't quite understand what you're saying."  
  
"No, you wouldn't." Luster sighed, running a hand through her hair. "And I'm sure that Jareth refused to fill you in on the grounds that it's my story and he has no right to tell it. Admirable, but misguided. You'll find out soon enough, and I'd rather you heard it from Jareth or me. Sadly, I have to make my getaway in a rather undignified hurry. So ask Jareth to tell you about the Thrones of Fire and Light. I'll let him know that I approve."  
  
And just like that, Luster was gone. Sarah rolled her eyes and continued down the hall. Didn't anyone do things normally around here?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After her brief discussion with Sarah, Luster retreated to the only place she was certain she would not be bothered. The Bog of Eternal Stench was not the ideal place to think, as the smell tended to drive all other thoughts from ones mind, but a brief spell enclosed her within a sphere of fresh air and she was reasonably certain that no one would trail her here.  
  
It was not, after all, an ideal spot.  
  
Luster watched the burbling and spitting of the Bog for a while without thinking of anything in particular. She was delighted that Jareth and Sarah were on their way to an interesting and passionate relationship. Her friend was so happy now that his love was in residence that Luster couldn't help but smile just thinking of them. There was her proof, if she ever needed any, that true love did and could exist.  
  
Luster picked up a pebble and tossed it from hand to hand. There were many things to be decided, and Kemal's unexpected presence had forced her to realize that they weren't going to go away simply because she ignored them. Kemal was here, and just wishing wouldn't change the facts. He wasn't going anywhere, and she knew why. Their brief encounters were taking their toll on her. The incident in the courtyard and in the hallway had caused a long dormant part of her consciousness to awaken and begin to work its magic upon her. She was nervous, walking on pins and needles. This newly awake part of her mind was a power she was helpless to control.   
  
Through no fault of her own, Luster was drawn to the matching half of that power.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Luster focused on calming her nerves. Kemal was not known for his subtlety. He had never been one to beat around the bush, so to speak, and now would be no different. Luster looked around her and laughed at herself...the lengths to which she had gone to be alone were simply astounding. Luster found the quiet and the utter lack of living things to be a wonderful break from the business of palace life. It was trying, playing hostess to a group of magical beings who whispered and pointed everywhere she went.   
  
"The palace gossips are having a field day with our predicament. Can't blame them, really. It is quite the story."  
  
Luster whirled around and groaned audibly. Kemal stood not three feet away, surrounded by his own sphere of clean air. At her groan he smirked broadly. The last person in the world she wanted to deal with, and here he was. His long hair, unbound for the occasion, fluttered in an invisible breeze and his stance was calm and relaxed. She envied him that.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Luster asked, her tone tired. She stood, waiting for Kemal to make his reasons known.  
  
"Is it so hard to believe that I was merely taking a walking tour of the Labyrinth? That I was curious about this land that has kept you away from Summerhaven for so many months?"  
  
Luster tensed at the mention of Summerhaven. The taunting tone in his voice was reminding her of all that she had lost...and all that she could not regain without a terrible cost.  
  
"Curious about the Labyrinth, Kemal? Or curious about Jareth?"  
  
As a barb it hit the mark. Kemal stiffened and his dazzling face hardened into a mask of cold impartiality. Luster sighed and turned her back on him.   
  
"Go away, your Highness. I have no desire to see or speak to anyone, most especially you."  
  
"And that is the crux of the matter, isn't it my dear? You refuse to speak to me, to dance with me; indeed, you refuse to be in the same room with me. You seem to have no desire be within fifty miles of me."  
  
"I've never known you to state the obvious, Kemal. It doesn't become you," Luster drawled, turning to face him. She rose to her feet with a boneless grace that drew Kemal's gaze from her face to her figure. The possessive stance of his body was disturbing, and Luster took an instinctive step back.   
  
"So true, Princess. You don't know me. You don't know me at all."  
  
"And that suits me just fine," Luster said, turning to go.  
  
"But it doesn't suit me, Luster."   
  
The sound of her name made Luster tense. With an effort born from years of practice, Luster forced her body and voice to relax. "You never were a sparkling conversationalist, Kemal. I have many duties to attend to. If you will excuse me?"  
  
A deep chuckle rumbled across the open space between them and Luster rolled her eyes before walking in the opposite direction. The man was insufferable. But the sparkling tickle in her mind warned her that she had to get away from him. She couldn't stay here any longer than necessary.   
  
It was the tingle of magic along her skin that first alerted Luster to the possibility that something was amiss. Sending out a short probe of her own magic, she was surprised to find that the bubble she had created had been coated from the outside with someone else's magic. Luster hummed a quick tune, trying to break through this new barrier. It held fast, and Luster cursed under her breath  
  
"What are you playing at, Kemal?"  
  
"Playing at? Luster, you and I both know that this is not play. This is something far more serious than play could ever be."  
  
Luster stood her ground as Kemal walked toward her. His silver hair gleamed in the sunlight and the silver sigil on his forehead danced across her vision. She was drawn, un-willingly, back to the first time she had seen him. He had been so much like Jareth. Arrogant, powerful, stunningly handsome and flamboyant in his display of all his qualities; Luster remembered being overwhelmed by his presence. A touch on her bare arm brought her sharply back to reality. Kemal stood before her, one finger tracing a line down her limb. While she had been daydreaming, Kemal had joined their spells - and it didn't take much to ascertain that the spell was two-fold thick, and his spell formed the outer layer. She was neatly trapped.   
  
"Luster, do you remember when we first met?"  
  
His voice was low, silky, like chocolate. Luster shuddered and nodded, looking up into his face. His eyes were silver. She'd forgotten that.   
  
"You came with your father to pay your respects on my grandmother's birthday."   
  
"You were standing beside her. So tall, so proud," he brought a hand up as if to stroke her hair but pulled back. His eyes scanned her face. "So beautiful."  
  
"Flattery, Kemal? I wouldn't have thought you were capable of it," Luster snapped, turning her back on him. She reached out a hand and shattered her barrier, gasping as her magic was absorbed into his, making his bubble of power all the stronger. She whirled around, blue eyes flashing in anger.   
  
"Stop this! I am not amused."  
  
"It is long past time that we talked, Luster. And if you will not facilitate the conversation willingly, then I must create the circumstances that will allow us to discuss our future."  
  
"There is no 'our' about the future, Kemal Mountainwalker. You have what you wanted. I have left Summerhaven of my own volition and given up my claim to the Throne of Light. You have filled the vacancy I created, much to the satisfaction of your people. I asked for nothing in return, save that I be left in peace. And I insist that you and Queen Amalthea hold up your end of our bargain!"  
  
"It was your bargain, Luster. Not Her Majesty's and certainly not mine. You laid down your terms and your concessions of your own free will, and the Queen accepted them in order to give you the space that you so obviously required. But the time for childish games has come to an end, Luster. You and I are both aware that only a matched couple chosen by the Gods can hold the Thrones of Fire and Light."  
  
"That is a superstition, and you know it!"  
  
"Do I? You would know better than I. You are already bound to the will of the Throne of Light, Luster. It was decided on the day that you were born and all the unicorns heard the song it sang. You, and only you, can sit upon the Throne of Light."  
  
Luster closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly. Without meaning to she reached for the power that was always lurking in the back of her mind, the power of the Thrones. She heard the soft click of his boot heels as he approached her. From a great distance she heard Kemal speak again.   
  
"From the dawn of Time two thrones have existed. One of purest opal," Kemal began.  
  
"One of flawless diamond," Luster continued, despair creeping into her voice.   
  
"They are the Thrones of Fire and Light, and they are a pillar of Summerhaven and a beacon to her people."  
  
"Since the time before Time they have stood vacant, awaiting the two who would awaken their power. And when these two arrive," Luster choked on the words, a single tear sliding down her cheek. She heard Kemal's approach and felt his hands on her shoulders. She felt one arm steal around her waist and pull her back against Kemal's iron hard chest. His breath feathered along her cheek as his other hand trailed down her arm.  
  
"When these two arrive...what?" he asked, nipping at her earlobe.   
  
"You know," Luster whispered, her head falling back against his chest. The Throne of Light sang for joy in her mind and she felt a scorching heat where his body touched hers. She wanted to pull away, oh how she wanted it, but for some reason she couldn't force her body to move. A delicious languor spread through her limbs and she sagged in Kemal's embrace.   
  
"Tell me," Kemal breathed, trailing kisses slowly down her exposed throat, supporting her body without effort.  
  
"When these two arrive the power of the Thrones shall be awakened and made incarnate in their bodies and the magnificence of Summerhaven and the immortality of the unicorns shall be confirmed throughout the ages," Luster finished in a rush. She felt Kemal smile against her shoulder.   
  
"Precisely."   
  
Kemal's spare hand had traveled to hers and he brought her arm up to curl around his neck. Luster gasped softly as his hand trailed down the side of her body to rest in the curve of her hip.   
  
"I feel it too. The Thrones are singing for us, for the two of us together, Luster. You and I are one. There is no fighting it. I was made for you, sweeting, and you are mine. Now and always, you are mine!"  
  
Another tear slid from her eyes and Kemal turned her head to catch the tear with his tongue. Luster lifted her dazed eyes to Kemal's face and heard him growl low in his throat.   
  
"How long has it been, Luster, since the two of us have stood together like this? Do you remember the last time? I do. I remember all too well. You and I, drawn to the Crystal Room in the middle of the night, the thrones ablaze with power and shining with magnificence meant just for us. Do you remember? Do you remember the power, and our mutual acceptance of that power? Do you remember how we yearned toward each other, drawn by a force that neither of us understood? It has been a long time since that night, Luster, but I remember clearly. And so do you."  
  
Luster tried to wrench her eyes away from his, but it wasn't possible. It had been so long, too long, since she had stood in close proximity to another unicorn, to another of her race, and felt the ebb and flow of Summerhaven in his blood answer the magic that flowed in hers. And with Kemal there was more, so much more. She felt his large, strong hand moving in soothing circles across her stomach and closed her eyes. Through their close physical proximity came the Power of the Thrones. The Throne of Light sang for joy in her mind as it was connected to the Throne of Fire. Desperate for more, craving that connection beyond all others, Luster turned in Kemal's arms and raised her face to his, knowing that her eyes were empty of anything but power and longing as the power of the Throne of Light filled her body.  
  
His response was instantaneous, and overwhelming. Kemal eased his lips over hers, his arms tightening around her. Each part of their bodies sang with contact as the power of the Thrones raced through the two of them.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jareth, what are the thrones of Fire and Light?"  
  
Jareth looked up from his meal and gazed across the table at Sarah. Her eyebrows rose questioningly as the pause stretched before them. Finally he nodded, reaching out a hand for hers. Lunch abandoned, the Goblin King looked across the table at his soul mate and sighed.   
  
"Luster told me that you would ask. And she gave me permission to explain, though I do not feel entirely comfortable doing it."  
  
"Because it is Luster's story."  
  
"Indeed. However, since she has given permission, I will tell you what I know. For as long as anyone can remember, there have been two thrones in Summerhaven. They stand in the Crystal Room and they have stood empty for age upon age. Their power is legendary, and it is concealed beneath a gemstone veneer. The Throne of Fire is carved of purest opal, and contains the power to lead, to guard, to shelter and protect. The Throne of Light is made of flawless diamond, and it contains the power to heal, to restore, to guide, to revitalize and renew. But this power has never been unlocked. Legend says that there are two unicorns born into this era who will assume the power of the Thrones and revitalize the Underground."  
  
"And Luster is one of these two."  
  
"She is heir to the Throne of Light. And Prince Kemal, whom you met earlier, is..."  
  
"Heir to the Throne of Fire. That explains his charming personality."  
  
"You never said you found him charming," Jareth growled, standing up. Giggling, Sarah pushed her chair back and moved to put the table between them.  
  
"Charming, good looking...what's not to like?" Sarah teased. Jareth lunged around the table and Sarah shot toward the window with a shriek. Realizing she had nowhere to go, Sarah turned to run in the other direction just as Jareth's arms closed around her waist and she was lifted off her feet.   
  
"No fair!" she said, laughter glittering in her eyes.  
  
"I know," Jareth said, laying her down on the window seat. "And neither is this."   
  
Sarah looked down. "Did I always have a window seat?"  
  
Jareth smiled briefly just before his mouth closed over hers and Sarah let her mind fall into the starburst of sensation that raced through her veins. His hair brushed her cheek and she tangled one of her hands in Jareth's hair.   
  
A shriek brought them to their senses. Neither moved too quickly, but their eyes were drawn to the goblin woman who had interrupted their interlude. Strangely, the little goblin wasn't watching the two of them. Her eyes were fastened on something out the window. Sarah turned her eyes toward the view and her jaw dropped ever so slightly at the sight of a pillar of blinding silver rising to the left of the Labyrinth. Leaning out her window to get a better look, Sarah noticed that a great many people were watching the light.   
  
"The Thrones of Fire and Light have been united," came the answer to her unformed question. Jareth was watching the pillar as well, his expression caught between regret and overwhelming joy.   
  
"Is that what it means..." Sarah asked, but she was just as awestruck as the rest of the castle seemed to be. The light dwindled and shrank to a mere gleam on the horizon. Sarah made a small sound of disappointment in the instant before the spark exploded and silver covered the distance between the spark and the Goblin City. Gasps and screams were heard, but Sarah ignored them. The silver light washed over her and Jareth, and the feelings of love, peace, unity and completeness were overwhelming. Sarah turned in Jareth's arms and looked up at his face in wonder.   
  
"It's...happy?"  
  
"Yes, yes it is," Jareth murmured. "And so am I."  
  
Sarah smiled as Jareth leaned down to brush his mouth against hers. His hands ran lightly up and down her sides. Sarah's other arm crept around his waist. The silver light grew fainter and fainter, fading away around them and leaving a song in the air that spoke of love and longing, leaving behind an echo few could understand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The power rose within Luster, streaming into Kemal and remaining, circling through his body, stroking along the power that his own flesh held at bay. She whimpered at the feel of it and Kemal ran his fingers through her hair, urging her head from one side to another as his kisses became more urgent, more desperate. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her fingers tangling in his hair, pulling him closer, closer, as close as they could get. Slowly, slowly, their urgency calmed and Kemal's hands became softer, more seductive as they roamed over her body. Luster tensed as one of his hands slid between their bodies. She pushed it out of the way, feeling his smile of triumph against her mouth.   
  
She wanted to be angry, wanted to strike out at him...but it had been too long. Everything she had feared was coming true. Fifty years of running, of avoiding, of roaming the Underground and the Aboveground and here she was, back at the beginning. It was Kemal who broke the kiss, dropping his mouth to her shoulder, the line of her jaw, her collarbone...while she held him tightly against her.   
  
"Open your mind to it, Luster. Accept it. The Throne of Light is yours, its power waits for you. Let it in, stop fighting. Stop running," Kemal said, looking her in the eye. One of his hands cupped her face and she leaned into the touch, closing her eyes as she reveled in it. The power of the Throne of Light consumed her, but Luster began forcing it down and away. Away from her conscious mind, away from this situation where it could do no more damage. The power fought, pushing back up until, with a choked cry, Luster fused her mouth to Kemal's once more. But even as they embraced, Luster forced the power down, down, down. Farther and farther away from her.   
  
The Throne of Fire screamed a denial, and Kemal's grip on her tightened in response. The Throne of Light sang sadly to its mate as Luster pushed it away. And when the power subsided, Luster opened her eyes.   
  
With a twist of her body and magic that was unexpected, Luster shattered Kemal's barrier and flung herself away from him.   
  
"You are a slave to your Throne, Kemal. I will not be so controlled."  
  
Kemal recovered, regaining his balance and his composure swiftly.   
  
"The Thrones cry out for completion, Luster. Their powers were separated long, long ago and they desire to be as one. The Thrones know that when we join completion is at hand. That is why they sing and flow through us."  
  
"If you wish to revel in the Throne of Fire, Kemal, then do so. But do not seek me out again."  
  
"Are you afraid of me? Or of yourself?" Kemal asked, smoothing his hair back into place. Luster blushed as he did so, and smoothed her dress quickly.   
  
"Stay away from me, Your Highness." And Luster was gone.  
  
Kemal stayed quite still for some time, calming the power that crawled through his body seeking its mate. As he did so, his eyes turned toward the castle with a speculative gleam.   
  
"She brought the mortal here." 


	10. The Past Returns

Bwa ha! Chapter 10 has arrived. I feel so productive. Anyway, enjoy the latest installment, and let me know what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or any of the characters that Jim Henson and Co. created. Boom baby.   
  
Between Dreams and Reality  
  
By Lyra Matsuoka  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Chapter 10 : The Past Returns  
  
Luster reappeared in her private bedchamber and sank to the bed. She allowed herself a brief moment of despair. There was nothing that could be done now...the power was awake. She could feel it now, straining towards its mate. She knew that from now until the moment she and Kemal were together forever, her power would seek his. And that meant that she would seek Kemal. It was not an ideal situation, but experience had taught her that a certain amount of distance would assist her levels of control. Luster felt fury begin to burn in the pit of her stomach, and she stoked the fire by adding bits of memory to the flame. Rage burned through her, pure and clear and blissfully uncomplicated. It cleared her head and set her path.   
  
Shaking herself briefly, Luster turned her attention to the preparations for the Midsummer Nights Ball. It was in less than a week, so time was of the essence. Luster picked up the guest list, and began planning seating arrangements for the banquet, throwing herself into the delicate balance of etiquette and personal preference as the light faded from the Labyrinth.   
  
Long after darkness had fallen, Luster rose to light another candle and happened to glance down into the garden. The beauty of the night was evident, but Luster did not see the landscape. She turned her eyes toward the stars and crossed her arms over her chest. The silver sigil gleamed in the moonlight as silence covered the world.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kemal stretched out on his bed, pondering his options. The afternoon had been productive in more ways than one. He had reawakened the power in Luster, rebuilt the connection to the Throne of Light that she had been trying to sever. It was permanent now; the Throne would be ready for any tricks she might try. Yet the victory was hollow. Luster would resist, and she had the right to do so. Theirs was not a normal connection, and theirs would be no ordinary marriage. These details needed to be seen to, sure enough.   
  
But other things pressed on his mind. Rising, he went to the mirror and passed a hand over it.   
  
"Your Majesty? I need a moment of your time."   
  
An elegant older woman looked back at him, blue eyes sharp and vigilant. The nine-pointed silver star on her forehead shone almost white, and Kemal bowed toward her.   
  
"Your Majesty."  
  
"Greetings, Kemal. Tell me, what news of my granddaughter?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For Sarah, the days blended together in a haze of writing, meeting new people and trying on dozens of gowns. The Midsummer Night Ball, she had been informed, was a tradition of epic proportions and the slightest details of her dress could not be overlooked. Sarah smiled and tolerated these exchanges with the seamstress, assuring the Elfish woman that whatever the dress looked like she would adore it. Her relationship with Jareth was tempestuous at times - they were both stubborn and willful, a combination that did not make for a peaceful existence.   
  
It had been Jareth who had insisted that Sarah needed not only a ball gown, but an entire new wardrobe. And so it was that Sarah found herself standing on a stool gazing at her reflection. Her mirror self was draped in a burgundy satin with dangling border of jet-black beads. It was stunning. And a little frightening - just thinking about wearing it tonight was enough to send a cold tingle down her spine.   
  
"I'm actually supposed to be able to move in this? I'll break it," Sarah muttered. The trim was a delicate design of swirls and peaks that swayed and glittered whenever she moved. The sheer opulence of the outfit was mind boggling.   
  
"You won't break it. Of that you may be certain. This dress will be spelled seven ways from Wednesday to insure that nothing will stain, rip or wrinkle this gown," Luster said from the doorway. "It's tradition."   
  
"That's fine by me, as long as the spells don't weigh the dress down. I would like to be able to move," Sarah replied, looking back toward the mirror. The bodice seemed a little tight...  
  
"If I have to wear a corset I'll mutiny. I'll organize a revolt and hold the Labyrinth hostage," Sarah stated, the awful notion of wearing one of those devices flitting through her mind. The seamstress seemed shocked, which was nothing new. The poor woman had been walking around with pursed lips and a frown ever since Sarah had voiced the opinion that breeches were far more sensible for riding than a bulky riding habit.   
  
"The dress will be finished by tonight, my lady," the woman said, stripping Sarah of the nearly finished garment and gathering up the tools of her trade. Luster nodded and moved to one side as the seamstress swept from the room, nose in the air.   
  
"Oh dear me. I do believe I've shocked her," Sarah said dryly, reaching for her shirt. Luster shrugged.   
  
"It'll be good for her. That woman hasn't been upset since the Great Wars. She's very talented and something of a snob. I do believe that she doesn't quite know which box to stick you in."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"It was intended as one."  
  
"That's alright then," Sarah tossed a grin over her shoulder and was surprised to see that Luster was staring out the window. "Luster? What is it?"  
  
"The entourage from Summerhaven has arrived," Luster replied, her voice trembling lightly. Sarah walked quickly over to the window and peered down. She saw nothing.   
  
"I don't see anyone," Sarah said softly, and Luster turned to the mirror.   
  
"Show the front gate."  
  
The mirror emitted a gentle blue glow as smoke swirled just beneath the surface. When the smoke cleared, Sarah saw the front gates of the Goblin Castle, and four silver coaches drawing up to the portcullis. It was a stunning sight, and as Sarah watched, Prince Kemal appeared from within the castle. He walked to the side door of the most ornate coach, opened the door and bowed while offering his hand. A sharp looking older woman exited the coach, took Kemal's arm and walked with him into the castle. The two of them laughed just before they disappeared.   
  
"I'm impressed," Sarah said as the smoke swirled across the surface of the mirror once more. "That was quite the entrance."   
  
"Of course it was. Never do anything by halves when magic is so very effective." Luster's eyes flashed as she bit the words off. Sarah turned to her in surprise and was shocked to see tears shimmering in her friend's eyes.   
  
"Luster, what's wrong?" Comprehension came in a flash. "Was that your..."  
  
"Grandmother? Yes indeed. And likely my mother and father have arrived as well. Kemal has certainly mustered the troops. The whole damn entourage is people that I knew..."  
  
"And missed?" Sarah nodded slowly. "Families...can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em."   
  
"Tell me about it," Luster said, brushing the tears from her eyes. There was a long silence, not oppressive but quiet and contemplative. It seemed that neither woman knew what to say.   
  
"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Sarah offered, not really knowing what prompted her to do so. Her family was not a topic she often discussed. There was another silence. Luster nodded after a moment and Sarah began.  
  
"My father remarried when I was fourteen. By the time I was fifteen he had a whole family that didn't include me. He had a new wife, new friends, a new son...he didn't need me. That's why I wished Toby away. I was so hurt that my father had forgotten about me. Karen wasn't so bad, I suppose, but God almighty...she represented all the changes in my life. Everything I hated. I transferred that anger to Toby and wham, bam. There I was in the Labyrinth. Crazy."  
  
Luster and Sarah both sat on the opposite sides of the bed, leaning back so that their legs dangled and their heads were close together.   
  
"I've gone home for holidays and stuff, and I exchange letters and phone calls. But sometimes I feel like my dad and I are just going through the motions of a father-daughter relationship. Maybe that's why I don't miss him," Sarah mused. "I wondered about that. I really don't miss my old life. Must be because I don't really know my dad anymore, and I never really knew Toby or Karen. I miss the person my dad was, not the person that he is. And I've missed the guy that he was for so long that it doesn't hurt so much anymore."  
  
Luster turned her head to meet Sarah's gaze. Blue eyes met green.  
  
"Why did you tell me that?" Luster asked softly. Sarah shrugged and turned her head away.   
  
"You were hurting. I wanted you to know that you weren't alone. I wanted to help."  
  
"You did," Luster replied. "And fair is fair. Besides, it isn't as if my life is a closed and locked book. Everyone in the kingdoms must know my story by now."   
  
"My parents are still a couple. Mated, I guess you could say. Joined. I was raised knowing that I would someday rule Summerhaven. And then one day it all went to hell."   
  
Luster paused, and Sarah didn't push. After a few moments of silence Luster continued.   
  
"I wasn't young when things fell apart. Well not young by mortal standards. 1350 isn't terribly old to a unicorn. I suppose the equivalent would be eighteen or so to a mortal. I think we age about one year every 75 mortal years. It was my grandmothers birthday, though she refused to say how old she was. I was to be declared her formal heir at that celebration. And that was the night that Kemal appeared. He was beautiful, just a few years older than I, and I thought him arrogant, hotheaded and just a little too bold. I liked him immediately. We danced, talked, laughed together. And my grandmother announced that I was her heir. Everything seemed perfect. A little too perfect, now that I look back on it.  
  
That night the Thrones of Fire and Light awoke. I was drawn from my chambers to the Crystal Room, and I met Kemal outside the doors. We opened them together, entered together.   
  
It was the most beautiful and perfect thing I'd ever seen or felt. Magic, pure magic rolled through me. There was a connection to something greater than myself, and I reveled in it. Turned myself over to it. It was marvelous. But that's all I remember. I don't remember fainting, or screaming, or crying or laughing. I don't remember anything after Kemal and I walked into that room."  
  
Luster paused again and stood, pacing to the window.   
  
"Anything could have happened. Anything at all. I woke up on the floor of the Crystal Room with Kemal. We were tangled around each other, but I'm not sure how we got that way. Our fathers found us there, with the Thrones still singing softly. The betrothal was announced that same day. Kemal was declared co-heir and the wedding plans were set in motion. It was a dizzying experience. There was so much activity that I didn't really think about that night until the evening before my wedding. And when I thought on it, I dropped everything and ran. Ran away from home, like a frightened child. I left a note, of course, giving up my right to Summerhaven, asking only that I be left in peace. I hid for some time in the Mountains of Ice, gathering myself together, learning. I've visited all the kingdoms, seen much of the Aboveworld, and I haven't been home in years. I thought I'd made my peace with it, but seeing them...all of them, here and now..."  
  
Sarah stood and walked to Luster, placing a hand on her shoulder. The comfort was silent and easy. It was friend to friend.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Some time later, Sarah found herself wandering the halls of the castle. She turned a corner, immersed in her own thoughts and feelings, searching for Jareth with one eye and keeping her inner self focused. Turning a corner, Sarah heard the musical ring of elfin voices and rolled her eyes. All she had received from most of these guests was the utmost in courtesy, but some of them refused to afford her a smile or a kind word. They seemed to regard her as below them in some fashion. Which, Sarah mused, if she had been guaranteed a life long enough to rival the stars themselves, she might have been a bit of snob as well. Sarah continued past the group of tittering ladies, smiling coolly in response to their simpering eyes.   
  
"Really. Who does she think she is?" one of them said, making no attempt to be circumspect.   
  
Sarah rolled her eyes and continued past.   
  
"Did you hear that there is a mortal in our midst?"  
  
Sarah froze.  
  
"It hasn't been widely mentioned, but I've heard whispers that it's true."  
  
"Have you scryed for a human?" another woman asked in a hushed whisper.   
  
"I have. And it's true. There *is* a human here. It's well protected though. Powerful spells are shielding it. I had to scry for an hour, and even then I only got a hint. But it's here. I can sense its presence."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it," came the airy response. "Any human left in the Underground will either be absorbed by the magic of the Labyrinth or will die. So either way, it won't be a problem in a week or so."  
  
Laughing, the women disappeared around a corner, never noticing that Sarah stood frozen in the center of the hallway. For a moment Sarah concentrated on breathing, willing away the spots that danced in front of her eyes. And she was galvanized into action, seeking Jareth.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is it true?" Sarah asked quietly, an hour or so later. Her search for Jareth had ended in his study, and seeing her distress, the Goblin King had dismissed those who hovered around him. Through the last hour Sarah had watched his face grow grimmer and grimmer as her story unfolded. And even as she asked the question, Sarah knew the answer. But Jareth had not answered. Wordlessly he rose from his chair and walked to the settee Sarah was perched on. He sat beside her and folded her into his arms, holding her to his heart as though he might be forced to let her go entirely. The medallions clinked and Sarah was greeted with a rush of thoughts and emotions as Jareth made no attempt to shield his mind from her. Sarah clenched her jaw.  
  
It was true. Not entirely, but it was possible that Sarah would fade and perish in the Underground. But Jareth had refused to believe that fate would be so cruel a second time. Not to them - they were Jareth and Sarah, the Goblin King and the mortal, villain and hero, magic and imagination. They were destined for one another, and Sarah felt a single tear trickle out of the corner of her eye at the simple beauty of that thought. He would not let her go.   
  
"How can I stay?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"There are procedures, spells that the Council wields. If they so choose, they may blur the boundaries between mortality and eternal life."  
  
"Would they do it?" There was a pause. Jareth's eyes turned to ice, and melted into pools of something similar to despair.  
  
"It is unlikely."  
  
Sarah heard a steely note of fury in his voice and raised her eyes to his. Jareth's face had become an implacable mask. She nodded against his chest and attempted to relax.   
  
"Luster is on her way," he murmured against her hair, and Sarah turned her face toward the door.   
  
"They will not turn her," Luster said, entering the study quietly and shutting the door with care.   
  
"I know that. They are determined to see me suffer," Jareth hissed.   
  
"You represent change. And you took me in when the others would have forced me home. You must be punished," Luster said, a wry tilt to her mouth. Jareth nodded jerkily. "And so we are left with ourselves, as we started."  
  
"How long will your charm hold her here?"  
  
"That charm was tied to you and her, not to me. She could stay as long as she liked, but for the Law. She cannot stay here and remain human."  
  
"On that we are agreed." Both figures faced each other, Sarah momentarily forgotten.   
  
"And so we are two, both with strong magical capabilities. You cannot turn her. She will need you during the time of her transformation."  
  
"I could..."  
  
"She will be comatose, Jareth! Defenseless. And when she awakens her magical powers will need training. We have no way of predicting what they will be or how they will manifest. She needs you," Luster finished, walking to the window and looking out over the Labyrinth.  
  
"You cannot do it by yourself!"  
  
"Excuse me. Hi. Remember me?" Sarah said. "What exactly are the two of you discussing?"   
  
Luster sighed and raised one hand to her forehead.   
  
"The Council is in control of which mortals become Fae not because they alone hold the spells, but because they alone have the power to accomplish such a feat. There are a few magical beings who might be able to gather together and work such magic, but the list is short and few on it would feel inspired to do so. Jareth and I could succeed if we worked together, but we are unable to do that."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because the transformation is harsh on the body and spirit. You would be unconscious for the better part of six months, and in that time you would be powerless against outside forces. Someone must protect you, and the penalties for attempting this feat are such that only one of us may endeavor to undertake it."  
  
  
  
"And you must be ready, Sarah. If you are not, the spell would snuff the life from you as easily as you would blow out a candle," Jareth added, his eyes grave.   
  
Sarah nodded and stood. "Time to get ready for the ball," she said low. Luster and Jareth exchanged a glance and nodded. Sarah preceded the two of them out the door and walked quietly back to her room. There was no time to think or plan or ask questions. There was only time to act.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The End.  
  
Of Chapter 10 that is...it was so long that I had to divide it into two chapters. Good times, good times. But Chapter 11 will be up shortly, I promise.  
  
Please review. Let me know what you think! Or email me!  
  
lyrasoze@hotmail.com 


	11. Choices Made

Chapter 11 is here and ready to go! Let's hear it for plot development!  
  
Disclaimer : I've got nothing. Literally.   
  
*...*Heartspeak/telepathy  
  
"..." spoken words  
  
Between Dreams and Reality  
  
By Lyra Matsuoka  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Chapter 11 : Choices Made  
  
Sarah sat impatiently as a small goblin female put the last touches of makeup on her face. Uncertain about the goblins under the best circumstances, Sarah was downright terrified now that one of them had been placed in charge of making her presentable for the evening. Admittedly, the loose pile of hair affixed with diamond clips didn't look half bad, and her dress was exquisite, but allowing someone else to put makeup on her wasn't something Sarah had done in years.   
  
It wasn't outside the realm of possibility that she would end this makeup sitting the same way as those sessions in high school...looking like Bozo the Clown.   
  
Fidgeting slightly only got her a reproving glare. After what seemed like ages, the goblin woman stepped back, allowing Sarah an unfettered view of her reflection. And Sarah smiled. The makeup was understated in places, extravagant in others. Her eyes seemed larger, her mouth more vulnerable, her cheekbones higher. The effect of the cosmetics combined with the dress and the hair was stunning. Nothing like Bozo the Clown, Sarah thought with satisfaction and relief. The goblin woman nodded once, a smartly contented nod before moving away to gather up various items of clothing, accessories and knickknacks that had fallen victim to the ageless ceremony of dressing for a party.   
  
Sarah stood slowly, shaking her head back and forth to test the solidity of the hairstyle. The laws of gravity didn't seem to apply, as the graceful loops and coils seemed that they would shiver apart if anyone breathed on them, and yet refused to come loose no matter how hard Sarah shook her head.   
  
"Better than hairspray and mousse combined," Sarah muttered, taking one last look in the mirror. "Thank you," she said to the small maid, watching with amusement as the goblin squeaked and dropped the pile of clothing she had been carrying. Sarah turned to face the door and found Jareth standing in the doorway, looking sexy enough to melt an iceberg.   
  
"My clothing will be perpetually wrinkled if you keep scaring her," Sarah admonished, the sparkling humor in her eyes taking any sting out of her words.   
  
"You will be hard pressed to find a goblin who doesn't harbor a little fear of me," Jareth said, his mouth twitching with amusement.   
  
"You don't scare me," Sarah teased. "Perhaps I should give lessons. Or a seminar."  
  
"You will do no such thing," Jareth responded in his most noble voice.   
  
"And who is going to stop me?" Sarah returned, a mischievous smile on her lips.   
  
"If your mouth is otherwise occupied, you will be unable to teach," Jareth said, his voice dropping to a lower register. Sarah recognized that tone, and felt her pulse respond. She moved closer to him, her hips swaying slightly, the rustle of her skirts the only other sound.   
  
"Are you planning on keeping my mouth 'otherwise occupied?' That certainly sounds promising."  
  
"It is my fondest wish. You are my fondest wish..." Jareth said softly as he pulled Sarah into the curve of his body. Their pendants met for a moment, sending an electric shock through the hearts and minds of both. Sarah looked into the multi-colored eyes of her only love and smiled. Her arms moved around his waist as his hand caressed her face, shoulder, collarbone, and then moving lower. His hand brushed the side of her breast, whispering along the silk as his head dipped lower and his forehead bumped lightly against hers.   
  
"Watch the hair," she whispered just before she fused her mouth to his. Neither heard the door open and close softly as the goblin made herself scarce.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Midsummer Ball was an event looked forward to by the entire Underground. It was considered a great honor to be invited, crushing to be excluded, and a sweeping event of beauty that would be spoken of in hushed whispers for the rest of the year.   
  
The Ball was moved through the kingdoms each year to prevent hostilities from arising - if that was possible. For the most part, the Ball was considered neutral territory. Feuds were set aside for the evening, enemies avoided each other without seeming overtly rude, and laughter both sincere and false, chimed through the room.   
  
That the Goblin King had outdone himself was certain. The decorations were exquisite, the dinner had been superb, and the Underground had joined together at the gateway between worlds to celebrate the evening and the magic of their land. Sarah watched Jareth for signs of overt tension. He seemed relaxed, calm, his deep laughter causing smiles and flickering glances of interest from most females in his vicinity. Sarah resisted the urge to smirk at them. Jareth was hers...had been for years, if the truth were known. Their relationship was so uniquely complex that no mere Fae could hope to understand it. Sarah started at her newfound snobbery. As much as she would have liked to deny it, she felt that these glittering, immortal creatures had lost something by virtue of their immortality. She wasn't sure what it was, but the feeling that something was missing in this room, some emotion that permeated human gatherings, nagged at her.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" Jareth asked, his mouth barely moving from the formal smile he had been wearing all evening.   
  
"I can barely breathe, I don't know anyone, and I have nothing to say regarding the Goblin Wars of 1234," Sarah teased.  
  
"There is nothing to say about the Goblin Wars of 1234. There is nothing to say about any Goblin War. They simply enjoy conflict," Jareth said, assuming a superior expression. "The trifling matter of a border left unguarded is incidental to the sheer pleasure they derive out of stealing from one another."  
  
Sarah was unable to restrain herself. She burst out laughing, and the sound carried across the room, causing many guests to stare momentarily. Jareth's smile turned from formal into genuine, and Sarah caught her breath at the sheer male beauty that stood in front of her. Jareth made no move to touch her, but Sarah felt his love wrap around her like a shield that could tangibly protect her from the cold stares and vicious words that circulated throughout this gathering.   
  
"Which province do you hail from, Lady Sarah?" The question came from an older man, his blue beard nearly touching the ground. Sarah smiled and placed a hand on Jareth's sleeve. Without missing a beat, Jareth swung into their somewhat rehearsed story.   
  
"Lady Sarah lived in the Elven kingdom for several years..." Jareth began, spinning a tale of tragic loss and bravery on her part. Sarah managed not to snort. Most of the story was true. Her mother had abandoned her, her father remarried to a woman who didn't care for her. It was only the part about everyone being Fae that was fabrication.   
  
At least she blended in well with the natives. Sarah had worried that her burgundy silk with jet trim would stand out in the crowd. In actuality, the dress was rather simple compared to some of the outfits and costumes worn by other guests. Every imaginable color and every precious material known to the world was swirling in the ballroom, creating a dazzling display of colors and textures. The opulence of this affair was startling, and Sarah had not tried to disguise her shock and fascination.  
  
"The name of this game is impressions," Luster said, sliding up beside Sarah. Luster wore her hostess mask well. In a midnight blue gown she shone like the evening star - she was gracious, amusing, and careful to slight no one. Well, Sarah amended, almost no one.   
  
"Is that your family?" Sarah asked, gesturing to a group of elegant, silver haired guests.   
  
"However did you know?" Luster asked dryly, and Sarah laughed lightly. "Yes, those are my esteemed relations. The woman wearing the glass crown is my grandmother, Amalthea."  
  
Sarah focused in on the glass crown without undue difficulty. The light shimmered off it and cast a thousand rainbows in every direction. The woman wearing the crown was shorter than the others in her party, though she carried herself with a dignity that belied her stature. Her silver hair was styled in loops and swirls, a contrast to Luster's, which hung straight down her back. The sigil on her forehead appeared white.   
  
"We age well, as a race," Luster said low, and Sarah nodded. "My parents are not here which is a small mercy. I suppose they have been left behind to hold the fort, as it were."  
  
"Who are the others?"  
  
"Courtiers, those who have risen high in royal favor over the past year. At least one diplomat, I suppose. The others are of little import. Amalthea herself graces us with her presence - what need have we of others?"   
  
Luster's face had tightened as she finished her speech. Sarah looked over at the group of people and glimpsed Kemal standing near the queen, his head bowed attentively as he listened to whatever it was she was saying. He wore a medallion suspended on a delicate gold chain.   
  
"It marks him as heir to the Throne of Fire," Luster said quietly. "Carved from opals mined in the Mountains of Ice."  
  
"Do you..." Sarah began, and stopped herself.  
  
"Have one?" Luster finished wryly. "Yes. Each throne has a crown, a medallion and a ring. Mine are, I can only assume, safe in Summerhaven. I've never worn them, and only touched them once. That was enough," she finished quickly, and Luster turned a sad smile toward the group. Just as quickly, it was gone and Luster was back to being the perfect hostess. "Are you enjoying yourself, Sarah?"   
  
"I am, yes," Sarah replied. "Will you walk with me, Luster?"  
  
"Of course," Luster replied, turning toward the balcony doors. Sarah touched Jareth's arm briefly to let him know she was leaving, and was surprised at how easily the she had slipped into the idea of being one-half of a couple. Jareth grasped her hand and lifted it to his lips, nipping her knuckles lightly before he let her go and seamlessly returned to the polite conversation he had been engaged in before she interrupted him. Sarah smiled and shook her head, turning to follow Luster outside. As she followed Luster out onto the balcony, Sarah was struck by how silence fell wherever Luster walked. The balcony cleared of people as soon as Sarah joined Luster by the rail.  
  
"Are they afraid of you?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yes. And with good reason," Luster said, gazing coolly at the last remaining couple on the balcony. The couple started, stared for a moment, and finally walked back into the ballroom at a brisk pace. Sarah paused for a moment, thinking of the best way to word her question.  
  
"Luster, do you remember the last thing Jareth said this afternoon?"  
  
There was a pause, and Luster looked searchingly into Sarah's eyes.   
  
"Of course."  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
There was another pause, almost as though Luster were attempting to find a simple and gentle way of phrasing her next thought.   
  
"If Jareth or I were to begin the transformation spells and you were uncertain or unwilling, the spells would kill you, yes."  
  
"Otherwise they would, what?"  
  
"Begin the transformation. The spells would begin to change the blood in your veins, the scope of your limitations. You would awaken as one of the Fae, an eternal child, with all the gifts and boundaries of that race. Your magical gifts would take shape slowly. You might be able to shape shift, or speak the tongues of all races in the Underground. You might be able to pass between worlds, see your family if you wished."  
  
"But I would have to be willing."  
  
"More than willing - accepting and desirous. I will not lie to you Sarah. This is not a decision to be made lightly. It has far reaching repercussions, and someone will have to bear the weight of them."   
  
There was a pause. Sarah stared out across the expanse of the Labyrinth, cast in silver by the rising moon. An afternoon and evening of pondering this issue had brought no conclusions to her troubled mind.   
  
"Thank you Luster. Thank you for being honest."  
  
"It is your choice, Sarah. Neither Jareth nor I can make it for you. Nor would he if he could."  
  
"Would you?" Sarah asked, knowing the answer even as she voiced the question.  
  
"I would do anything to prevent Jareth from suffering," Luster replied quietly, her eyes on the Labyrinth. Sarah nodded and turned back toward the ballroom. "They know you are here, Sarah. And before long they will know who you are. You will, at that point, have two choices. You can return to your reality, or you can accept the chance to change the very fabric of your existence."   
  
Sarah nodded and returned to the ballroom at a slow walk. Not watching where she was going, her body connected with another. Making a brisk and brief apology, Sarah turned her face upwards as her gaze collided with Prince Kemal's.   
  
"Madame," he said, sketching a bow before stepping onto the balcony. Sarah nodded quickly and turning away, lost in her own thoughts.   
  
Luster remained on the balcony, staring out into the night. Her face was schooled into calm lines as she surveyed her options. They were few, and every one of them have a bad result for someone.   
  
"You are damned either way you turn," came the quiet voice.  
  
"Leave me be, Kemal. This is not a moment that I wish to share with you," Luster said, a weary note in her voice. Kemal stepped closer and Luster turned to face him, throwing up a magical shield as she did so. Kemal's low chuckle filled the fragrant night before fading.   
  
"You know, of course, that as the one who brought the human to the Underground, you are the one who will suffer the weight of the Council's reprimand."  
  
"They will not harm me. I am too important to their plans," Luster spat out, contempt written on her face. Kemal nodded.   
  
"There are ways to punish without harming, Luster. The Prison of Dreams, for example."  
  
Luster raised an eyebrow. "Dreams are shadows, Kemal. Dreams can only harm you if you allow them to."  
  
"But the Prison of Dreams is a place between dreams and reality, Luster. So many things are real there that might not be true in this world. Anything is possible. You would be at the mercy of whichever jailer the Council imposed on you. I hear some of them are skilled in the art of manipulating dreams."   
  
"You would know better than I, Kemal," Luster said, her tone cool and impersonal. The battle lines were drawn quickly and surely.   
  
"I could reveal the human now," Kemal taunted. "I could announce her presence to the Council and allow them to cast judgment upon her and your precious Goblin King."  
  
"But you won't do that, Kemal, will you?"  
  
"Not if I can get what I want another way."  
  
"I suppose you're going to explain it to me."  
  
"Come back to Summerhaven, Luster. It is where you belong. That is all I want, is you in Summerhaven, claiming your birthright. It was always meant to be yours, Luster. Come home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the country needs you. The Thrones need two beings to hold them and bring balance to Summerhaven. You and I are the chosen two. All things in the world are at your fingertips. Respect, power, beauty..."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Am I such a bad bargain, Luster? What is it about me that you do not like? I am not so different from your Goblin King. If given the chance, I believe Jareth and I could become friends. You enjoyed my company once," he said low, his voice a blend of silver and silk. "What changed in you, Luster? Why did you run away?"  
  
"I will not be controlled, Kemal. Not by the Council, not by the Throne of Light, and certainly not by you," Luster said, her voice quiet.   
  
"And you believe that I would attempt to control you?" Kemal shook his head, silver hair shining in the night. "I could not, even if I wished to. You and I are evenly matched, Luster - for us to battle would be to invite chaos into our midst."  
  
There was a pause that filled the space between them with aching tension. Luster looked into the ballroom just in time to see Jareth sweeping Sarah into a waltz, bending to whisper in her ear, to steal a kiss. Sarah adjusted his collar, pushed a stray piece of hair behind his ear. They shone with a love that transcended worlds and races. They held in their hands the truest magic of all. Luster shook her head briskly, clearing the poetic nonsense.   
  
"I have seen love, Kemal. I know that it can and does exist," Luster said, shaking her head to tear her heart away from that image. "And what we have is nothing like that. I doubt it ever *can* be like that. I want love, respect, tenderness. I want to share my life, not just power and prophecy."  
  
"You do not believe that I can offer these things?" Kemal asked, his eyes focused on her face.   
  
"I'm not sure anymore, Kemal. But I will not allow the Council to destroy the only example of true love I have ever seen. I will guard their love with every asset at my disposal."  
  
"Including your life?" came the quiet response.   
  
Luster nodded once, quickly, and began walking back into the ballroom. Kemal reached out for her, and caught her hand.   
  
"I am sorry, Luster. I tell you now that what I do gives me no pleasure."  
  
"You must do what you must do, Kemal. And I shall do the same."  
  
Kemal tugged on her arm and stepped forward to press his lips to hers in a swift, burning kiss.  
  
"I love you, Luster."  
  
Turning on his heel, Kemal strode back into the ballroom, leaving Luster on the balcony, her thoughts in a jumble. She watched with a detached interest as Kemal made his way to the center of the ballroom and cleared his throat to gain the attention of the room. She watched as silence spread in a wave through the crowd, and reached out with her mind to find Jareth.   
  
  
  
*Are you ready?* she asked.  
  
*Is it possible to be ready for something like this?*  
  
*No. But we must be.*  
  
Luster watched as Jareth hugged Sarah into the curve of his body. She reached back in her mind for a dormant power that always shimmered just under the surface of her mind. And she watched as Kemal opened his mouth to speak as she started forward into the crush of people. The battle had begun.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And here ends Chapter 11. I wanted to get this chapter out before I vanish to Europe for six months.   
  
Let me know what you thought! Review! Email me! I'm not picky!  
  
lyrasoze@hotmail.com 


	12. Inevitable Conclusions

Here's Chapter 12, written and released alongside Chapter 11 because Chapter 10 was too long and had to be split into two chapters. Crazy. Anyhow, on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer : I own nothing, do you hear? NOTHING!!!   
  
Between Dreams and Reality  
  
By Lyra Matsuoka  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Chapter 12 : Inevitable Conclusions  
  
"There is a mortal in this room."  
  
The ballroom fell silent at Kemal's shocking announcement and Sarah felt her stomach muscles clench convulsively. Minutes ago she had been laughing, sharing anecdotes with diplomats, dancing with Jareth, laughing and truly enjoying herself. Sarah had consciously put all thoughts of a choice out of her mind. Tomorrow, she told herself, would be soon enough to make life changing decisions. And in one moment, everything had changed. She glanced up at Jareth, who instinctively stepped closer to her. None of the guest in the immediate vicinity seemed to take much notice of the two of them, but Sarah was focused on Kemal. The muscles around her heart squeezed painfully. She wasn't ready...but it seemed that she would have no choice in a moment.  
  
At the moment, Kemal was not focused on any one guest in particular. He was addressing the room at large.   
  
"When I arrived several days ago, I felt the presence of a mortal amongst us. As you know, esteemed members of the Underground Council, mortals upset the balance of the Circle and of magic itself. I felt it was my duty to remain here until the matter could be sorted out. I fear that I even hoped this particular mortal would do no harm to her surroundings. But I have been proven wrong. And such folly must not be allowed to continue."  
  
"Your Highness," spoke a distinguished older gentleman with antlers, "I find it most hard to believe that a mortal could have slipped past so many of the Underground's defenses."  
  
"Indeed, Your Grace, I have pondered that myself. But this is the Labyrinth, the gateway between our world and the mortal world. All things are possible here, and the Labyrinth would disguise the feel of a mortal sufficiently that any magical being, yourself included, would be hard pressed feel such a disturbance. Especially if the human had the protection of a Fae."  
  
"If what you say is true," the gentleman tossed back, "those among us with the skill should be able to sense a mortal. Especially if one is in this very chamber."  
  
Sarah watched in horror as several of the older party guests closed their eyes. Power filled the room and the other guests bowed their heads, channeling energy toward the intruder. Toward her, Sarah realized with a start. And shooting frightened eyes toward Kemal, she saw him smile slightly at her. And she shivered at the determination she saw there.   
  
"There is a mortal here," Queen Amalthea of Summerhaven declared, striding forward to stand near Kemal. "And there she stands, near the Goblin King."  
  
All eyes swung toward Sarah, eyes that had once been filled with laughter and joy now brimmed with suspicion and fear. Jareth slipped an arm around her waist and hugged her body closer to his. Sarah tried to relax but found it impossible. She was on trial without warning.  
  
"She is mine," Jareth said, speaking slowly and clearly. "This mortal belongs to me, mine by forfeit and by sworn oath. We are bound together. "  
  
"And yet it is not a bond covered by your agreement with the Underground Council is it, your Majesty?" a petite woman with green skin queried. "The agreement says that you may hold children for 13 hours only. After 13 hours, all mortals are to be returned Aboveground or kept here in a transformed state. That is the Law."  
  
"It is the Law," several beings echoed respectfully.   
  
"The Law is mutable. The terms of my agreement with this mortal and the one who wished her here are those things that control the length of her stay!" Jareth insisted.  
  
"And who wished her here?" Kemal asked quietly. All eyes swung to Jareth once more. Jareth dropped his head for a moment and shook his blond hair. Sarah held her breath, wondering how Jareth planned on tap dancing around this question. The wish had been mutual, made by two hearts across two worlds.   
  
"I did." The Goblin King spoke with an air of finality and certainty. A hush overcame the ballroom as the guests absorbed that tantalizing bit of information. Even Kemal seemed stunned. He recovered himself quickly, and Sarah could almost see Kemal's mind begin to work. Sarah knew that Kemal had a goal, a prize that he was determined to walk away from this confrontation with. And that prize was weaving toward her friends even as Jareth spoke, her hair shimmering brightly. Luster pushed her way through the crowd and walked to Sarah's side.   
  
"If you wished her away, your Majesty, I assume that you intend to keep her?" Kemal asked dryly. Laughter shimmered around the room and faded as Jareth took up the gauntlet thrown down by his adversary.   
  
"She is my fiancée and my future queen. Her place is by my side," Jareth responded softly. Sarah turned her face upward, a little surprised. She met the Goblin King's eyes and relaxed - he would never let them hurt her. That was trust, she thought.   
  
*Try not to get me killed,* Sarah whispered in her heart. She saw Jareth smile, but felt his fear and willingness to do battle with these beings building in his mind. He smiled down at her and took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.   
  
*Trust me.*  
  
*Said the spider to the fly,* Sarah joked, attempting to lighten the mood between them. They needed each other. She had to be as strong for Jareth as he was for her. And then the cavalry arrived.   
  
"I would say that it is very bold of you, Your Highness, to challenge the Goblin King is his own castle," Luster sad, sliding a bit closer to Sarah.  
  
*Nothing better than a united front,* Luster said.   
  
*Except a united front with 300 people instead of 3,* Sarah said, looking around the room. *Hide witch hide, the good folk come to burn thee...*  
  
Kemal smiled softly, clearly unaware of their telepathic exchange, looking Luster over from head to foot before turning to address Jareth once more.   
  
"She is a mortal nevertheless, Your Majesty. She must not be allowed to remain. Her very presence upsets the balance of the Circle. We must return her Aboveground before she can do any more damage."  
  
"There are ways, Your Highness. Spells, potions, procedures for dealing with just this type of situation - surely some sort of arrangement can be reached," Luster said, gracefully taking a few steps toward Kemal. Kemal watched her closely, desire flickering in his eyes, before nodding gracefully.   
  
"I do not believe that this matter in any way concerns you, Luster Skydreamer."  
  
"It concerns me more than any other in this room, Your Highness. I brought the mortal here. The Goblin King had nothing to do with it, nor did this mortal Sarah Williams. I acted alone, and I do not regret it."  
  
Sarah turned stunned eyes to Luster, knowing that the unicorn had just taken the full burden of guilt onto her own shoulders. It was a confession, one that was surely ill advised.   
  
*I know what I'm doing, Sarah. Everything will be fine,* Luster whispered in her mind before fading into the distance.   
  
" You have damned yourself with your own words, Luster. However," Kemal said, his eyes flashing quicksilver flame, "I shall accede to the will of the Council. If the Council desires to undertake the procedure that will make this woman one of the Fae, I shall assist."  
  
Slowly, slowly, thirteen beings emerged from the crowd. All wore a particular wristband and ring, all wore an aura of time and events seen that swept across the room. Power singed the air.  
  
"How does the Council vote?"  
  
The older members of the party raised their hands, fists closed. One by one they all turned their palms down and opened their fingers. Sarah felt Jareth's grip tighten and knew that it was bad news.   
  
*Sarah, whatever happens, you must believe in your choice. No matter what that choice is, you must believe.*  
  
"The Council has spoken," Kemal said softly. "As Heir to the Throne of Fire, I shall oversee the return of this mortal to her world."  
  
"NO!" Sarah sobbed, throwing herself at Jareth. His arms tightened around her, refusing to let her go.   
  
"I love you, Sarah," he said, fury shimmering in his voice. "And I will find a way around this. The gods are not this cruel. Not to us. Not again."   
  
"No, they are not, my friend," Luster said, speaking low so that only Jareth and Sarah could understand her words. Jareth glanced at Luster and shook his head once, twice, a third time in denial of whatever he saw in her face. Sarah turned to Luster and saw a look of complete determination and calm resolve. Luster turned to the room and faced the Council.   
  
*Are you ready, Jareth?*  
  
*I am.*  
  
"As Heir to the Throne of Light, I stand for justice and balance. I will not allow you to take this girl. Know that I will strike at the lot of you in any way I can. Revoke your decree and allow her to stay!"   
  
"The Council has spoken," Kemal said softly, his eyes beginning to glow like embers.   
  
"As have I," Luster returned.   
  
"You are not one with your Throne, Princess. How can you hope to stand against me?"   
  
"I refuse the power that you have become drunk upon. That does not mean I am incapable of using it."  
  
"You cannot mean to use the power of the Throne of Light to protect a mortal, Luster," the Unicorn Queen rapped out. Her walking stick gleamed darkly as she walked forward. She stopped beside Kemal and looked at her granddaughter. The other guests had cleared a large space around Kemal and Luster. No one wanted to be in the way if the Thrones of Fire and Light battled each other.   
  
"As many people have so graciously reminded me over the past years, the Throne is made incarnate in my body. I can wield its power in any way I like. It is my right as Heir."   
  
"You cannot wield it against me, Luster. To do so would be foolish. It would invite both my destruction and your own," Kemal whispered softly. His voice was quiet, but it seemed to strain with magic.   
  
"That is a risk I am willing to take. Do not press me on this issue, Kemal. I promise you, I do not lie. And I will not waver."  
  
Kemal smirked slightly, and Sarah saw in a flash just what he was trying to do. He was goading Luster, attempting to force her to accept the full power of the Throne of Light and in doing so, link herself irrevocably to him.   
  
"Don't do it Luster. Don't do this," Sarah begged, pulling away from Jareth and turning Luster away from Kemal. Sarah saw that Luster was beginning to glow, to shine with a light that came from within her body, and Sarah shuddered as raw magic tripped over her skin.   
  
"To lose you would destroy him," Luster responded quietly. "You believe I want that? When you defeated him, I watched his loss. I wept for him because he would not weep for himself. I absorbed the pain he denied that he felt. And now they want to take you away again. I cannot allow it. I will not allow it. Not while I have the power to stop it."  
  
Sarah thought frantically. She felt Jareth standing behind her, and reached for him. She didn't want to leave him again, not when they had just found one another. But there was a way around this - a procedure for burning away mortality and linking the magic of the Underground to a human soul.   
  
And Sarah knew. In a flash of insight, staring at Luster and Kemal and the power that lashed between them, Sarah knew what they had to do. It was the only way out of this mess. There were no other options.   
  
"Luster," Sarah said. Luster did not turn towards her. "Luster," she said again, this time with more force. Luster turned her face to Sarah and Sarah was disturbed to see that the pupils of Luster's amazing eyes were beginning to fade. Gorgeous blue stared uncomprehendingly at Sarah.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
Luster blinked.   
  
"Remember what we spoke of just a moment ago? Do you remember?" Luster nodded once, her pupils gone. "You were right. There is no other way. You have to do it, Luster. For Jareth. You have to help Jareth."  
  
There was silence. Slowly, Luster began to return to herself, her eyes intense as they focused on Sarah. Sarah was unnerved to see that Luster's irises seemed lit from behind, giving her eyes an unnatural glow.   
  
"You have no idea what you are asking. The consequences of that action would be long lasting and they would reach beyond your wildest imaginings."  
  
"Anything is better than this! Luster, I'm asking you, as a friend, to live up to your word."  
  
Luster stood tall for another moment. Then her shoulders slumped and her head dropped. The unicorn stared at the floor for a moment and then raised tear filled eyes to Sarah. Sarah stood tall and determined, chin raised.   
  
'I won't cry,' Sarah thought. 'I won't cry. No matter what, these people don't deserve my tears.'  
  
Luster walked over to Sarah and took her hands. Leaning down, she kissed Sarah's cheek.   
  
"You are worthy of him," Luster whispered as she straightened. A single tear slipped down Sarah's cheek, echoed by the tears that threatened to fall from Luster's eyes. Jareth was staring at them both, concern and fury written on his face. Luster nodded once to Jareth and stepped back. *Be ready, dear ones. There is no going back after this.* Sarah heard the voice in her head and knew that the three of them were acting out a script, a plan laid by Jareth and Luster...but the outcome was uncertain.  
  
"I return you..." Kemal began and Sarah felt a power building around her.   
  
"NO!" Luster snapped. "I will see this through. It is my right."  
  
Raising a hand, Luster looked directly at Sarah. Sarah felt another energy slide around her, insinuating itself around the lower half of her body without shutting the other power out.   
  
"Midsummer Night will crack the world," Luster said.  
  
"All Hallows Eve may patch it," Sarah finished, bracing herself for what was to come. Luster began to glow, emanating a blinding light that flared to cover the whole room. Sarah winced away and suddenly, all she could see was Luster. Luster, whose eyes had gone blank. Luster, whose body was filled with a power she had refused to claim before. Luster, who now accepted all that she was born to be.   
  
*Make your choice, Sarah. Who will you be?*   
  
Sarah felt the light focus and looked down at her chest. The brilliant white light had focused into a beam that pointed at her heart. Slowly, Sarah watched the beam spread to cover her torso, her chest and her upper thighs.   
  
"No!" Jareth cried, throwing himself forward. Sarah heard rather than saw the power toss him backward like a rag doll. Sarah saw Kemal striding toward Luster, his hair crackling with energy. Sarah felt the old force constrict around her, watched in horror as the world faded in and out of focus. Sarah knew that she was at the center of a vortex, the very focus of two immense sources of magical energy. Luster never looked at Kemal, but Sarah found Luster's now unseeing eyes and tried to communicate to her what she wanted. Sarah focused her mind and pushed her will at Luster.   
  
And Luster let go.   
  
Sarah felt raw magic run through her veins and pulse through her body. Every cell screamed in defiance of this energy. But Sarah smiled. Throwing her head back, she wished.   
  
'This is what I want. Jareth is what I want. Please help me.'  
  
Sarah saw fragments of time, pictures that were gone as swiftly as they had come. Children - one blond, two brunette. A crown. The Labyrinth. Jareth. The pain roared in her mind, an ever-present wave that swept her along a river of sensation. And suddenly, there was darkness.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Jareth watched in shock as Sarah was lifted off the ground, her head thrown back. Her hairstyle was destroyed and dark hair waved like a banner, dancing with power unknown and unprecedented. He saw her smile. And he saw her eyes go blank and flutter shut.   
  
The Goblin King watched in horror as the love of his life was dropped to the ground, lifeless as a doll. Slowly he stood, walking toward Luster, facing her with cold fury on his face.   
  
"You had no right to kill her. She showed you friendship, and you gave her destruction. This was not necessary."   
  
"You do not frighten me, Goblin King," Luster said, her voice pure with fury and something else. Only a trained eye would notice the strain around her mouth, the exhaustion in her eyes and the unnatural glow that lurked deep within her pupils. "There is nothing you could say to make me loathe myself more than I already do."   
  
"But there are things I can do to make certain you wish you had never been born," Jareth promised. His eyes glittered dangerously. "If it takes me until the end of days, I will make you pay for what you have done tonight."   
  
"I'm afraid, Goblin King, that personal vendettas will have to wait. Luster Skydreamer has willfully broken a decree of the Council, she has defied the law of our land. And most of all, she has broken the first tenant of the Law," came a creaky voice. Jareth stared at Lord Grolick, the Troll King.   
  
"Indeed. Luster Skydreamer has turned a mortal into a Fae."   
  
Jareth raised an arrogant head. This was the plan, he reminded himself. This was what he and Luster had discussed. He could have turned Sarah himself, of course, but then he would have been punished for the transgression and been unable to protect Sarah during this fragile time in her transformation. Sarah needed him. And Luster was well able to stand on her own two feet.   
  
Or she had been. The strain of undertaking such a major magical working without the support of another was nearly devastating to any magical being. And Luster was no exception. She was, however, a princess. And she would never allow this gathering to see her fall.   
  
"Luster, why?" Amalthea asked quietly, staring at Sarah's crumpled form. Jareth moved closer protectively, stooping to draw Sarah into his arms, urging her head into the curve of his neck.   
  
"Because I will not see him suffer for your precious *Council* again," Luster hissed. "Because the Council has brought me nothing but pain. And just because I could."   
  
The last word was said with ringing derision. Jareth watched his proud friend draw on her last reserves of strength.   
  
"Luster Skydreamer you are charged with a serious offence. How do you plead?" Amalthea intoned formally. Luster quirked an eyebrow and shook her head, a wry smile twisting her mouth. The Council nodded sagely. Apparently this reaction was nothing less then they had expected.   
  
"I stand for the Council," Lord Cambar said, stepping forward, his antlers gleaming.  
  
"And I for Summerhaven, the kingdom of this woman," Amalthea said quietly.   
  
"And I for her family, and for myself as her betrothed," Kemal said. Luster stood impassive.   
  
"As heir to the Throne of Light, there is only one prison that will hold her," Kemal added. "The Prison of Dreams is your only option."  
  
"This is true enough. But how long a sentence to impose for such a offense?"  
  
"This woman is co-heir to the throne of Summerhaven," Kemal continued. "I would respectfully request that, after her sentence in the Prison of Dreams, she be confined to the lands of Summerhaven for a period not less than 100 years."  
  
Luster's lips parted slightly, but she remained silent.   
  
Council members clustered around Cambar, conferring quickly and in hushed whispers. When they broke apart, Luster tilted her head to one side in a clear challenge.   
  
"Luster Skydreamer, you have defied the Council, threatened this assembly and worked magic so powerful it might have undone the thread of Time. You are found guilty of the charges and your punishment decided. You are hereby sentenced to the Prison of Dreams until such time as this woman awakens. After that time, you shall be confined to the lands of Summerhaven for 200 years, or until such time as you assume the crown of Summerhaven upon the Throne of Light. Do you understand?"   
  
"Naturally," Luster said with derision.   
  
"Your sentence shall begin immediately."  
  
"And who is to be my jailer in the Prison of Dreams?" Luster asked quietly, her eyes downcast. Jareth watched her carefully for signs that she might faint.   
  
"As your Queen and closest relative present at the proceedings, Her Majesty Amalthea has the right to select."  
  
"I am too old to fulfill such a duty, and as her betrothed, the duty falls to Prince Kemal. Do you accept?"  
  
"I do," Kemal said, triumph in his voice. Luster stared on, her mind moving beyond these proceedings.   
  
*She will be all right, Jareth. You must believe in her.* Luster whispered in his mind.   
  
*Thank you, Luster. I can't...*  
  
*I know. Be well, Jareth. Take care of her. And of yourself.* Luster's voice was fading, and Jareth watched, forcing himself to impassivity as Luster swayed forward, then righted herself. Jareth started as he felt Luster throw out one last rope of magic, so thin it would be unrecognizable to any not searching for it. Jareth felt the rope drift around Sarah and nearly raised a questioning eyebrow before forcing his face into the lines that bespoke cold rage. Kemal was walking towards Luster, the entire room was watching her, and Luster swayed again. Jareth watched as she smiled quietly, watched a spell arc from Kemal's hand to her chest. Luster folded slowly, her legs giving way beneath her as an unnatural slumber took hold of her body. Kemal caught her before she hit the ground, swinging Luster up against his chest. He strode away without a backward glance, the hands that cradled Luster gentle, his stance possessive. Jareth watched him go, watched as the Council members filed out after him to see that the punishment was accomplished.   
  
Refusing to consider Luster's punishment, her sacrifice for love of him, Jareth turned his attention to Sarah's unconscious form. *Be well love. I am here, waiting for you. I am here,* he said from heart to heart before carrying the love of his life out of the ballroom. The guests looked at one another nervously before beginning a mass exodus out of the ballroom. Portals opened in the garden, trunks were packed and coaches summoned as the guests returned to their kingdoms with a spectacular tale to tell.   
  
And in two separate chambers, the magical bond between two unconscious women grew stronger.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Let me know what you think! Review!  
  
lyrasoze@hotmail.com 


	13. At The Beginning

An update! A really long time after I wanted to get it up. I'd say that I dropped the ball, but I think I lost the ball. It probably went to find other means of employment. Anyhow, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to anything, yada, yada, yada.

Italics Heartspeak/Telepathy

Between Dreams and Reality

By Lyra Matsuoka

Rated PG-13

Chapter 13 : At The Beginning

Darkness had odd way of enveloping the mind and soul, treating them as one entity until the time came for consciousness to return. Sarah had never been afraid of the dark; while other children shied away from the shadows she had embraced them as a place of perfect peace. Her first run of the Labyrinth had altered that image slightly, had convinced her that shadows could be dangerous. But then, so could the light. The light was calling to her now, and Sarah rose slowly from the cloak of gloom that had wrapped itself around her mind.

She was standing in the green field once again. She had returned to the place where she and Jareth joined their minds for the first time. But now, there was no forest across from the castle. There was only field and sky leading away from it, and the banners that flew from the turrets were still against their poles.

_There's something I'm supposed to do, isn't there? But how would I know what to do? This is all new to me._

_That is why you are here. There are things you need to learn, and you are here because this is the perfect place to learn them._

_I can't see Jareth. I can't feel Jareth either, and the last time I was here his mind was so close to mine – where is he?_

_Busy. He has things to do just as you have._

There was a pause. Sarah knew that time had no meaning here. She was alone and there was no rush toward justice or a painful ending here. Here, she had no need to worry. But there was some reason why this place of peace and healing wasn't entirely wonderful. Someone...

_Luster did this, didn't she?_

_Yes. She did. Now come. There is much to be done._

Sarah turned around and faced the castle she knew represented her inner mind and for lack of any other plan, began walking toward it. The drawbridge was lowered, the gates stood open, carved of wrought iron. They reminded her of a sketch done in her twelfth grade art class. She had not drawn them, but the girl who had had been dissatisfied with the result and was about to throw the sketch away when Sarah asked if she could have it. The girl had signed it with a flourish and turned it over, somewhat bewildered as to why anyone, let alone a girl she had barely spoken to, would want that sketch. But Sarah had seen magic in it, and had realized then that what she sought in art was a representation of magic in her world.

The gates were only the beginning. The castle was furnished entirely with things she had seen, admired, or altered from their existing form in her head. Tapestries displaying her favorite faerie tales hung on each of the walls, shining with rainbow colors. This was her mind, no doubt about it.

"Of course it's your mind. Where else are you, when you're unconscious?"

That seemed like a very reasonable question, and Sarah took a moment to ponder it before she realized that she hadn't spoken aloud. The question had come from somewhere else. Turning quickly, Sarah saw a small child standing next to a modern sculpture. A small child stood there, wearing a white dress with short puffed sleeves and a skirt comprised of several layers of tulle. She wore a sparkling plastic tiara on her head. Long brown hair and green eyes stared up at her as Sarah stared at a much younger version of herself. The girl smiled slowly and twisted from side to side, her hands behind her back.

"I've been waiting and waiting for you to arrive. I thought you were going to hover forever."

"Hover?"

"Try to wake up. When you're trying to wake up, you aren't all in your head. And you have to be all in your head for us to talk. So I've been waiting." Young Sarah stomped her foot and glared for a moment before relaxing into a smile as Older Sarah looked on in amazement. "So, come on. There's lots of things to see and do."

Sarah shook her head in confusion and looked down at her five-year-old self. "What's your name, sweet pea?"

Young Sarah smiled. "Honey. My name is Honey and I'm a Princess. Mommy and Daddy say so. Mommy says I'm sweet as honey and Daddy says I'm a princess."

Sarah nodded slowly. Yes. She remembered that. When she was five, she had answered to nothing but Honey for a month or longer. Her parents had been very accommodating.

"It's nice to meet you, Honey. My name is Sarah."

"I know," Honey said, nodding quickly. "You're me, but all grown up. The others will be here soon. We're all here together. This is gonna be fun!"

"Honey, I have to ask you a very important question. Can you tell me what happened to me?"

"I'll show you!" Honey ran off down the hall, her hair flying. She turned suddenly and saw that Sarah wasn't following her and ran back to take her hand. "Come on, come on! I'll show you!"

Sarah followed her much younger self without resistance, passing graceful archways and slim columns. Finally they arrived in a large open courtyard, and the large, still pool that sat in the center.

"Watch, watch." Honey danced quickly around the pool, her arms embracing an invisible partner. Sarah watched with a smile on her lips, remembering the times she had danced with her father in just such a manner. Looking down at the pool, she saw the surface change. She watched the events she remembered passing before her eyes, watched her body fall limp to the ground, and watched as Luster was sentenced and carried away. The picture changed, showing Sarah her body, lying on the bed in her chambers. Jareth was there, holding her hand and watching over her. Her body contorted suddenly, lifting off the bed. Jareth held her all the while. The pool changed again, showing an unfamiliar room, lit with lamps made from various shades of colored glass. The Council stood around a large circular bed, in the middle of which lay Luster and Kemal. Both were dressed in simple white, Luster in a shift, Kemal in breeches. Luster was unconscious, limp in Kemal's embrace, as the council chanted slowly, enveloping the pair in magic. Kemal kissed Luster gently and closed his eyes.

"What is that? What are they doing to her?"

"The Prison of Dreams," came the answer, and Sarah turned away from the pond. There stood an older version of herself, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Sarah blinked, and her older self had changed, morphing into a woman in a business suit. Another blink and Older Sarah was pregnant. Another, and Older Sarah wore a long blue velvet gown with a golden coronet. Through it all, her face remained the same. Sarah stopped and shook her head. Older Sarah smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't stay long. But someone had to explain what was happening, and unfortunately, I'm the only one who can. I'll try to keep it brief."

"Okay," Sarah said, more than a little confused. "Could you try to hold on to one outfit and body shape? This is just a little on the strange side."

"I can try. But I'm your future. I can't stay the same for long, as your future is always changing. Try focusing on something. A person, a dream, a career path. That will help." Instantly, Older Sarah snapped into jeans and a t-shirt, her hair a ponytail. "Well. That was simple."

"That's a fairly generic look. I like that look."

"And still will in the future," Older Sarah smiled. "I'll be on my way shortly, but you should know this. You are undergoing a dangerous and potentially fatal transformation. Your body is being changed quickly and desperately in response to a command from the Throne of Light. As such, you are here to learn certain things you will need to know – such as how to control the new powers you will develop. And we are here to help you that."

"Could you vague that up for me?" Sarah asked with a wry smile. It was a bit disconcerting when both versions of herself gave her the same smile in return.

"There are very strict rules in the Underground regarding human visitors. Notice that I said 'visitors'. Humans are not welcome in the Underground for extended periods of time. They disrupt the balance, or some such nonsense. I'm sure there was a logical reason at one time, but it's been lost amongst fear, superstition and old fashioned hatred for so many millennia that not a single creature in the Underground, with the possible exception of the dragons, could tell you what those reasons are. But because of all that, the rules are strict and the punishments harsh when those rules are broken."

"And Luster broke the rules?"

"She started with breaking them. That was when she brought you to the Labyrinth at all. Then she jumped up and down on the pieces and crushed them into dust by allowing you to remain. Then she took the dust and scattered it to the four corners of the world when she changed you. So yes, she broke the rules."

"And that's her punishment? It looks like she's sleeping - don't these people have prisons?"

"Of course they do. But in order to change you, Luster joined fully with the Throne of Light. She used its energy and magic like a battery to fuel and strengthen her spell. And it worked," Older Sarah looked down into the pool of water and shook her head. "Boy, did it work. But there are always consequences. And this consequence was that Luster is now the Heir to the Throne of Light in truth. As such, she is too powerful for any cell or oubliette to hold her. She'd just blow it up and walk away unscathed. And so they turned to the Prison of Dreams with the Heir to the Throne of Fire as her jailer."

"What exactly is the Prison of Dreams?" Sarah asked, though she felt oddly detached from the question.

"Not important now. You have problems too. So, here's how this is going to work. You are going to learn to control some of your powers while your body changes, and when those two tasks are accomplished you get to wake up. Harder then it sounds, I'll tell you that right now. But you'll do just fine. Oh, just so you're aware, time moves differently here. So I'd stop worrying about Jareth and your friend and get to work. You wouldn't want to miss 100 years of your new life."

"Thanks. That's terribly encouraging."

"Don't mention it," Older Sarah said, and quietly turned away. She passed between two pillars, and vanished from view. Sarah watched her go, and turned back to Honey.

"Are you my coach?"

"Nope," Honey said, shaking her head back and forth. "I'm just supposed to show you here. Someone else will be here real soon, and then I get to go play."

"I hope it's not another me," Sarah said. "I'm not sure I could handle that."

"Someone, someone," Honey sing-songed, dancing around the fountain with her hands held high, the white skirt twirling out. Sarah smiled as she watched her, and looked back into the pool. Luster and Kemal were alone in the room now, their eyes closed. Jareth was still standing near Sarah's unconscious body, though he appeared to be making arrangements for another to sit with her for the time being. Sarah shook her head slowly.

"This is bizarre," she muttered. "I've never had a dream quite like this before."

"You've never been in quite this position before," came the reply. Sarah spun quickly and looked at the speaker.

"Mom?"

"Hello, darling," Linda said, crossing to Sarah and enfolding her in an embrace. Honey came running toward them and threw herself at Linda's knees, nearly knocking her off balance. Linda knelt to embrace Honey and Sarah stood silently by, watching her mother and her younger self. It was then that Sarah noticed her mother did not seem to be that much older than she was herself.

"This doesn't make any sense," Sarah muttered.

"Of course it does, Sarah," Linda said, standing. "This is your mind, and all things here are your memories, altered to suit you. You could have called anyone. Your father, Karen, your boss, your third grade teacher – but you chose me, at this age, because of Honey and your reactions to her. So here I am. And a good thing, too. Darling," she said, turning to Honey, "why don't you go play in the garden. I'll be right here when you get back."

"Okay," Honey chirped, turning and running down the hall. Linda watched her with a gentle smile before turning back to Sarah.

"Now. You and I have a great deal of work to do."

----------------

"Jareth, you know that the Council did only what had to be done."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I have no interest whatsoever in dissecting the actions of the Underground Council."

"My granddaughter is paying the price for your desires!" Amalthea snapped out, her walking stick tapping quickly on the floor of his throne room. "And that is a price she was willing to pay. And because of her position, she remains untouched by the anger of the Council. You and your Sarah, on the other hand, are not. You are vulnerable, and so is she. You must find a way to shield yourself."

Jareth shook his head dismissively. "It has already been done, my lady. The Labyrinth will allow no one near this castle unless I allow them entrance. It is one useful aspect of ruling here. I rarely have uninvited guests."

"Very well. I cannot imagine the trouble will last long. Most of those who would desire to visit are mere curiosity seekers. They will lose interest after a time."

"I know."

"They will be fine, Jareth. Luster and Sarah are both strong and determined. Luster has magic on her side and the Prison of Dreams will not harm her physically."

"And mentally? What of that?"

Amalthea sighed and conjured a chair with a wave of her walking stick that she promptly sank into. "Kemal has loved Luster for a very long time, Jareth. He is jealous of you and the connection the two of you share. But he would never harm her, Jareth. Never. He would die first."

"I know you believe that, my lady. But I have no such guarantees."

"In that case, you shall have to accept mine. The Prison of Dreams is designed to hold a powerful magical being without physically harming them. The mind of the prisoner and the mind of the guard are linked, but the extent to which the prisoner is subject to the guard is entirely dependent on the will of the prisoner. Luster will be just fine."

"I know that. But I had no right to ask it of her."

"You did not ask. She gave. Take care of Sarah and be happy. I assure you, Luster will be fine."

With that, Amalthea rose and left the room. The armchair dissolved into glitter that disappeared as soon as it hit the ground. Jareth stayed in his throne, pondering the situation. Sarah lay unconscious in her bedchamber; a goblin maid was sitting with her now, with strict orders to contact him if she so much as stirred. Sarah had lain perfectly still since Luster had hit her with the transformation spell. The only indication she was alive was the shallow rise and fall of her chest.

Jareth had known for some time what the spell would accomplish. Luster had discussed it with him before she had brought Sarah to the Underground – they were both aware that the Council would never have allowed her to stay as a mortal. He knew that though Sarah's physical body was present in his castle, her mind was engaged elsewhere. She was adapting the changes occurring in her body. When she awoke, she would be one of the Fae, immortal and magical. She would be as he was, as the Council was, and they would have no choice but to allow Sarah to remain.

The consequences of this action had not yet played out entirely. Luster was trapped in the Prison of Dreams, Sarah was trapped in her mind and he himself was unable to leave his castle while Sarah was incapacitated. Jareth shook his head and strode off down the hall.

------------

"I can't do this," Sarah said. Her hair blew in the wind now whipping across the field. At least, she assumed it was blowing down on the field. Being on the parapet might have altered her sense of perception. Perhaps the wind wasn't blowing on the ground.

"You won't hurt yourself, Sarah. We're inside your mind."

"Very encouraging. I saw 'The Matrix' three times. I know that my mind makes it real. If I fall, I'll die."

"You can't die, Sarah. Not anymore. You can fade away, you can be killed with an iron weapon or with powerful magic, but a little fall won't kill you."

"Little fall? What about this huge drop makes you think 'little fall'?"

Linda laughed and tossed her hair back. Sarah was reminded strongly of her first day of kindergarten, when she had confessed her fear that no one would like her. Linda had looked just the same then, confident, carefree. Sarah sighed, remembering the results of that encounter. She had gone to kindergarten.

Which meant she would now jump off the wall and try to fly as commanded.

"You've already flown once before, haven't you?"

"Jareth was carrying me. Fine, fine. What do I do? Think lovely thoughts?"

"Something like that. It has more to do with not letting gravity best you. Gravity doesn't apply to you if you do not want it to. Some rules can be bent. Others can be broken completely."

Sarah grinned at the 'Matrix' reference. "What, no pixie dust?"

"Stop talking and fly," Linda said clearly, and Sarah felt something push against her back. Before she could blink, she was airborn...and heading straight for the ground.

'I will not panic, I will not die, I don't want to be falling anymore!' Sarah thought frantically. And just like that, she wasn't. That was an improvement to her mind. She was no longer falling. Instead, she was suspended in space.

"Huh. That's interesting," Sarah muttered, looking at her body. "I used to live in a New York walk-up. Now I can fly."

"But you aren't flying, precisely," Linda said, floating down beside her.

"I've never noticed Jareth doing anything like this," Sarah muttered, looking at the distant ground.

"It isn't one of Jareth's skills. He is a shape shifter; he didn't fly with you – Luster helped you both fly. This is your power. You are doing this all on your own. Magic is very simple – there are skills all Fae have, and special skills, such as flying. Flying is one of yours. Give it a try."

Sarah took a deep breath and let herself fall.

------------------------

Time passed in Sarah's mind. She was aware of that, but unsure how much had passed precisely. The sun never really set in the castle, though it seemed to be late afternoon and early evening an awful lot. It occurred to Sarah that those were her favorite times of day, and that it might not be coincidence. There were lovely things in all the rooms; objects that she had owned and lost, paintings she had admired. The walls reflected memories if she concentrated hard enough, and those people she loved and remembered fondly would appear and converse with her if she wished it.

There were lessons with Linda on all aspects of her developing powers.

"It is necessary that you learn as much as you can before you awaken. If you awaken without some control over your powers you will be defenseless against the enemies who may stand against you," Linda said each day, and each day Sarah nodded and applied herself. There were spells to memorize, the simplest of which was transportation. Flying lessons continued, and recently Sarah had begun learning how to change her clothing, hair and makeup in an instant – glamour, she had decided, was her favorite so far.

Sarah spent a great deal of her free time around the reflecting pool. It had taken her a while, and a few lessons with Honey, but she had finally learned to operate it. The walls showed her what had been, and the pool showed her what was happening outside her mind, which gave her an anchor to the passing of time. As best she could figure, she'd been here about a month.

It was disturbing to watch her unconscious body writhe, so she tended to change the scene if Jareth happened to be in her chamber when she looked in on him. Sarah smiled, reflecting on the fact that she did spend a great deal of time watching him. Most of the time it was educational. She had learned a great deal more about the Underground and the Labyrinth in particular. She knew now that it was linked to Jareth, that it responded to his requests and to his emotional state when it was strong enough. She learned about the hierarchy of the Goblin City and of the goblin race in general, studied the patterns of the Fay, and generally absorbed information like a sponge. Of course, there wasn't much else to do.

One thing she could not discover, however, was the basic operating procedures for the Prison of Dreams. Though she tuned in to make certain that Luster wasn't being harmed, there was no visible change in the two unicorns. They honestly appeared as though they were sleeping.

"You seem puzzled."

Sarah turned and saw Older Sarah standing off to one side, leaning casually against an archway. Sarah, now used to seeing various incarnations of herself wandering about just smiled and turned back to the pool.

"I can't figure out what's going on there. The Prison of Dreams doesn't seem to make sense. They're sleeping, but I know it can't be that simple."

"It isn't. To be honest, it's fairly similar to where you are now, except you have complete control over your surroundings. It isn't quite that simple for one held in the Prison of Dreams. They're surroundings, clothing, occasionally even their feelings and words are controlled by their jailer. They are, in essence, held captive in their mind – physically unharmed but mentally vulnerable. The effects depend entirely on the mental strength of the prisoner, but the longer she spends in the prison, the greater the chances of permanent emotional scarring will be."

"But Kemal loves Luster. He would never hurt her," Sarah said, confused.

"No, he wouldn't. But not all prisoners are so lucky in their jailer."

"But, she did it for Jareth. For me...I mean, I asked her to do it..."

"Yes you did. And she did it willingly, for the two of you. And now she is paying the price."

"There's nothing I can do for her?"

"Try Remonia," Older Sarah turned and walked away. Sarah didn't try to keep her. She was focusing on the last few words her older self had spoken.

"Remonia?" Sarah muttered, and felt a jerk in the vicinity of her heart. "Remonia," she said again, this time with more force, and the jerk intensified into a constant pull in her chest.

"Remonia!" Sarah said once again, and almost doubled over at the pain in her chest. A few deep breaths and Sarah realized the feeling had vanished.

"Okay. That was nice and pointless," Sarah said.

"Hardly pointless," came the response. Sarah turned around and saw Luster standing in the middle of the pool.


End file.
